My fellow teacher
by ashkisses
Summary: Kagome teaches so does her boyfriend ; read it then think about it
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARCTERS IN THIS STORY EVEN THOUGH I WISH I COULD HAVE SESSHOMARU BUT UMM YEAH LOL.

Chapter 1

"Girls and Boys please sit down", I said rubbing my temples. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am a teacher at Shikon High. I am also in college for a different degree. School is just starting today for my students and for my schooling.

"Good morning class", I said looking over my students giving them a look that could kill, "my name is Ms. Higurashi".

I saw some of the students flinch at how cold my voice was.

"Lets get started may we", with that I walked over to the board and wrote something's down. Soon I took the kids to lunch thinking about who my teacher was. I gave them sometime to run around and play while I tried to make the time go faster. After 8 hours of torture I was off to my first class at Shikon University.

I quickly ran and jumped into my silver convertible mini. I threw on my black shades and was going down the highway. When I pulled up to the school I parked and hopped out. At that moment I saw Sango, Kikyo, and Amy. They had also just pulled up.

"Hey Kags", Kikyo said while all of us linked arms and walked towards the building.

Sesshomaru POV

"Damn guys I don't like this", Miroku said sitting down in the teachers lounge.

"We only have to do this for one whole school year", InuYasha said moving to sit next to him.

"I hate our luck", said Kouga sitting next to InuYasha.

"Guys our students are arriving so pay attention", I said sitting at the head of the meeting table.

"So wassup", InuYasha asked his older brother.

"We have four ex convicts coming to school today", I said, "keep an eye out for them there is one in each of your classes.

"Here are the files for the one in your class", I handed them each a folder and kept one for myself, "you are dismissed".

With that we went our separate ways to our separate classes to our separate convicts.

AN- I know this was short but I want time to explain too you who everyone is.

They are in New York City.

(Guys)

InuYasha-28, Secret Agent, younger brother to Sesshomaru, and second heir to the Western Lands.

Miroku-27, Secret Agent, only child, and a perverted monk

Kouga-28, Secret Agent, only child, and a wolf demon of the Southern Tribe

Sesshomaru- 30,Top secret agent, older brother to InuYasha, 1st heir to the Western Lands/ Lord of the Western Lands.

(Girls)

Kikyo-26, Pre-K Teacher, oldest sister to Kagome, a miko

Sango- 25, 2nd grade Teacher, only child, demon slayer

Amy- 26, 8th Grade Teacher, only child, wolf demon

Kagome- 25,10th grade Teacher, youngest sister to Kikyo, a very powerful miko


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Enter Shippo

Chapter 2

Kagome POV

"Okay guys. We have a new life now", I said holding the girls hands, "now go to class and we will pick up smoothies after".

We all walked our separate ways.

Sesshomaru POV

I was walking to my class where I heard some girls talking. I watched a girl that had long raven that went down to her butt. I looked and could see her rounded body. She had on a gray and black stripped suit. The suit skirt went to the middle of her thighs and had slight splits on each side making it seem like one wrong move and you could almost see heaven. He jacket showed off her rounded breast and she also had a black shirt under it that showed off some cleavage. I looked at her face and I had to pray to Kami for more control. Her face was a nice tanned white with big eyes but I couldn't see what color. I watched as she walked away wearing black 5 inch closed toe shoes.

I followed her and found that she was in my class. I walked in 5 minuets after her trying to soak in her scent. I was about to lose control my eyes flashed red and I walked into the room. I took off my coat and fixed my glasses. I put my coat on the back of my desk chair and looked up. To my surprise I had about 10 students.

"This is going to be a long day", I said to myself, "alright I know this isn't kindergarten. But today I just want to get to know you. In this class we will all have a personal relationship with each other. So go down the line", I said sitting behind my desk.

"Hi my name is Kilala. I am 22 and I am a waitress. I like to swim and sit on the couch. My favorite color is pink and I am engaged", said one girl showing off her ring.

"Next", I said. Resting my head in my hands which were leaning on the desk.

"Hi my name is Naraku. I am 28 I love to skateboard, play football and I am a half demon. And Kilala is my fiancé", said this other dude. Soon after about 20 minuets of introducing people it got to the last person. I had my eyes closed because of the raging.

"My name is Kagome, I am 25, I love silver, signing, singing, swimming and dancing. And I am a 10th grade teacher", from the moment I heard her voice my eyes snapped open and I looked at the girl who stood by the window looking out like there was no one else in the room.

"Well since we are done with introductions I will give each one of you your private study schedules", I said giving each assigned person their own folder.

"Kagome tonight is your night and because you are just getting off. I want to take you to dinner", I said quietly so that only she and I could hear. She looked up and I looked into her eyes.

'Wait, her eyes there silver', I said to myself. She looked back down and I walked over to my desk I picked up the convicts file and looked at it.

"The rest of you are dismissed", I said standing at the door with the convict's file in my hand. As Kagome was getting up I closed and locked the door.

"Kagome what is this", I asked her. I threw the file on her desk and watched as she took it and stood by the window looking it over.

"Its my file", she said with her back to me.

"You are not supposed to be in this school", I said walking closer to her.

"It wasn't that bad you know", she said leaning against the corner wall. Before she knew it I had her pushed up against the wall.

"Not that bad you killed 3 people", I said my eyes flashing red.

"It wasn't my fault I was young I couldn't control it", she said wincing in pain as my claws sank into her arms.

"Well I will keep my eye on you I will pick you up at your apartment at 7:00pm be ready and dress nice", I said backing you regaining my composure. I heard her slid down the wall and I could smell her tears. My demon wanted to go back to her and hold her but I couldn't she had to learn.

KAGOME POV

'This is crazy what the heck to do, well let me go home and get ready', I said to myself. As I watched him put on his coat and leave. I got up and walked out to my car. I drove down the high way and reached my apartment 20 minuets later. I pulled everything out of my car and walked into my apartment. I went to my room and kicked off my shoes. I walked over and opened my closet doors. I scanned through the selection and found 3 dresses. I laid them out on my bed and when I was about to take my suit off the doorbell rang. I opened to see Sango.

"Hey girlie how are you we didn't see you after class", she said getting herself a Pepsi and sitting on my bed.

"I have to get ready for a personal tutoring thing except because we haven't really started classes he just wants to get to know me", I said holding a blue dress over me and looking into the mirror.

"I don't like that one what about this one", Sango said walking up behind me holding a black dress. I took it from her and held it in front of me.

'Perfect', I thought to myself. Sango helped me put the dress and my make up on. I put my earrings and a necklace on.

"Kagome one more thing I want you to play hard to get. Put this on make him think you have a fiancé", Sango said handing me an engagement ring. I chuckled and put on the ring. At that moment the doorbell rung and I looked over at the clock. It was 7:00pm on the dot. Sango went and opened the door.

"She will be right out", I heard Sango say.

SESSHOMARU POV

I watched as a girl dressed in a black pant suit walked out of what seemed to be a bed room.

"She will be right out", she said, "Oh by the way I'm Sango". She said extending her hand to me I shook it and then put my hand back into the pocket of my black tux. I walked around the sitting area and noticed a few family pictures from when Kagome was young. I chuckled at one picture that it looked like she had been at the beach with her family wearing a pink one piece bathing suit. I looked closer at her eyes and noticed that they were a black blue. I would have to ask her about it later. I looked around and noticed how cheap her place was. I would have to also get her out of this dump.

"Umm what are you doing", I heard a voice ask. I turned and saw Kagome standing in a long black sparkly spaghetti strapped dress. There was a long slit on her left side that showed off her left leg. It stopped right below heaven. At the bottom of the dress was see through but as it got higher it was solid. Her shoes were open toe with a silver strap going around the top of her foot. I looked her up and down she looked beautiful. The black dress complimented her silver eyes.

"She we be on our way", I asked her holding out my arm for her.

"Sango lock up", she yelled as she took it.

"Go leave", Sango said almost pushing us out the door. We went out the door and I led her to my black Alpine BMW. I opened her door and helped her get in. I got in on my side and we set out on the high way. We sat in silence till we got to the restaurant. I parked and then opened her door and held out my hand for her to take it. When she took it I locked the car and we headed inside. Once inside we were seated and given salads. I watched at how delicately she ate her food.

"Let's play 20 questions", she said

"Fine you start", I said before putting another fork of salad in my mouth.

"So what exactly are you", she asked looking up at me with white eyes.

"Inu demon and I am guessing you are a miko", I said meeting her eyes.

"Your turn, ask me what ever you want", she said.

"Why are your eyes white", I asked her. I watched as she put down her fork and watched her dab her mouth with the napkin.

"When I was younger after my miko powers lost control and killed those three people my father tried to control me by throwing me into the ocean. He hopped it would just control me and make me normal again but my miko powers spiked burning the salt into my eyes. I can see perfectly fine but the color will never be the same. I don't remember anything that happened after that", she said before placing her water to her lips and drinking a bit.

"I am sorry umm you look beautiful tonight", I said before finished my salad slightly pushing it away from me.

"Thank you", she whispered sporting a slight blush on her flawless cheek. We sat the rest of the time talking about our lives and our favorite things to do. Finally it was time to go. I helped her up and we walked outside. As we got outside she took off her shoes.

"Come on take off your shoes", she said twirling in her dress on the sand. You see I took her to a seashore restaurant which had a beautiful view of the ocean.

"No", I answered simply. Looking down at her see as I was bout a foot taller then her.

"Please", she begged at that moment the wind blew whipping her hair around her and lifting her dress to around her mid thigh. The moonlight reflected off of her raven hair. She looked like an angel.

"Fine", I said bending over and un-tying my shoes and held them in my left hand.

"Are you happy now", I asked feeling the sand between my toes.

"Yes very. Come on", she said grabbing my right hand and pulling me towards the water. I rolled up my pant leg and felt the water touch my foot.

"Isn't this nice", she asked closing her eyes and throwing her head back. Then the sound of an angel was heard. I looked over at her and could tell that the angelic sound was coming from her.

"What is that you are humming", I asked her.

"I don't know just being here at the ocean puts a song in my head. I never even heard the song before", she said opening her silver eyes.

"Well maybe we should get going", I said as I watched the water hit her feet again.

"Yeah I have work in the morning and those 10th graders don't make anything easy", she said smiling at me. I could see how tired she was and in a blink of an eye I was carrying her bridal style back to my car. As I got there she was fast asleep I reclined the passenger seat and laid her down in it. As we hit a stop light I looked over at her. She looked so beautiful. I pushed a few strands of hair out of her face with my clawed hand.

'Its funny I could easily kill her with one stroke of one claw. But I didn't want to I wanted to hold her close and only use my claws for pleasure and comfort. WAIT WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING', I yelled at myself. Soon I got to her apartment complex and I was a little disappointed. Her scent had been so comforting and soothing.

"Kagome, Kagome wake up", I said getting out of the car and going to her side. I opened the door and chuckled as she turned to her side causing her dress to go dangerously up. I stopped chuckling and breathing. I watched as the moon reflected off of her skin making her yet again look like an angel. I caught my breath as the dress inched higher.

"Kagome", I moaned as I felt my pants tighten. I put my hands on the top of the car and groaned my pants were getting very tight and painful. I felt my demon take over. I fought for control but it wouldn't give in. I watched as he bent down and leaned over Kagome. I watched him put her face in his hands and watched him lean in. His lips touched hers not expecting her to respond. I watched her eyes flutter open. I felt her arms wrap around his neck as she kissed back. My demon slowly went back and I resurfaced. I slowly put my hands on her hips and pulled her closer to me. I felt her gasp on my mouth with that I slipped my tongue in tasting her sweetness. I started a growl that was very low. I knew she needed air so I pulled away slowly resting my forehead on hers I gave her a peck.

"Wow nice wake up call", she said giving me another peck.

"I know", I said then picking her picking her up bridal style. I took her over to the stairs and I carried her up the stairs. When we got to her door I saw a little boy looking around the age of 5 standing outside her door. I watched as she looked down. I heard yelling down the hall and guessed it was his family yelling. I felt her get out of my arms.

"Hey Shippo", I heard her say opening the door.

"Hi", was the whisper that came from the boy. I could tell her was crying. I picked him up and felt fear.

"Don't worry little one I won't hurt you", I said carrying the child in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Knock Her OUt?**

**Chapter 3**

**Will you stay the night?**

"**You two can sit on the sofa let me take a shower and change. Also get you two some more comfy clothes", she said walking into her bed room.**

"**Mister are you Kagome's boyfriend", the kid asked.**

"**No I am her teacher and you can call me Sesshomaru. And what's your name", I said patting his head.**

"**Shippo I'm a kitsune", he said playing with my fingers.**

"**So why are you here", I asked him**

"**My parents are always fighting so I come and stay with Kagome when I can take it no more", he said using his tiny fangs to nibble on my claws. I don't know why but just seeing him do it warmed my heart. At that moment Kagome walked in wearing an over sized sweat shirt that came off her shoulder, big sweat pants, and socks. Her hair was wet and clung to her exposed skin. In her arms she had a big tee-shirt and some sweat pants for me and an orange fleece nightgown for Shippo.**

"**Okay Sesshomaru this is for you", she said passing me the orange fleece. I heard Shippo snicker and I gave her a weird look.**

"**Just playing", she said handing me the clothes. When I took them from her I walked and walked right in front of her. I stood there for a second and bent down until I was right next to her ear. I could feel her heart start to race and could smell the arousal coming off of her. I smirked.**

"**Where's the bathroom", I asked nibbling on her earlobe.**

"**Umm this way", she said leading the way. As we got around the corner I pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard. She needed air so I backed away and let her breath.**

"**Umm come", she said blushing and walking past me. I laughed and followed her. When we got there I walked in and away. I closed the door and leaned against it smirking to myself.**

"**Got her", I said quietly to myself. I quickly changed and went back into her sitting room. As I walked in I saw Kagome putting Shippo in his nightgown.**

"**Daddy", Shippo yelled jumping into my arms and falling asleep.**

"**What did he just call you", Kagome asked raising her eyebrows.**

"**Nothing. Umm take him I should be getting home", I said handing him to Kagome. She stood looking at me. I followed her into her room and watched as she placed Shippo in bed and tucked him in. She turned to me wiggled her finger telling me to follow her once more. Before I left the room I kissed Shippo on the head.**

'**I can't believe I'm doing this', I thought to myself as I left the room. I went into the bathroom and picked up my folded clothes. I walked to the living room where she was standing by the island playing with her wet hair.**

"**Do you have to go", she asked in a very innocent voice not looking up at me. I walked over to her and hooked my finger under her chin.**

"**Kagome I'm your teacher this already is illegal", I said leaning forward and placing a small kiss on her lips.**

"**Please", she said pouting, "will you stay the night", she asked. I looked her in the eyes and couldn't take it. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers. I didn't intend to make it passionate but when she put her arms around her neck I threw my clothes down and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her too me. I lead open mouth kisses down her mouth to her chin to her neck. I found her pulse and suckled on it making sure there would be a mark in the morning. When I thought that nothing could go wrong the phone rang. I kept kissing her but she tried to push me away.**

"**Let it ring", I said in between kisses.**

"**No it might be important", She said. I finally leaned up and let her answer it. She had her back to me and her left hand on her hip. I walked up behind her and I saw something sparkle. I grabbed her left hand and looked at her ring finger. On it sat an engagement ring. She looked at me and stopped breathing.**

"**Sango I'll call you back", she said putting the phone down.**

"**I can explain", she said leading me over to her sofa.**

"**Explain", I said in a cold voice that made her flinch.**

"**See Sango wanted me to play hard to get but I'm not getting married so she knew I had a thing for you and she told me to do this because I fall fast for people so she just wanted me to play hard to get. I totally forgot it was there", she said in one breath. I looked at her for a second and smelt no lie. She looked at me and sighed.**

"**I have never had a boyfriend nor had sex nor been married nor had children please believe me", she said. I leaned in and sniffed her she was telling the truth she was still a virgin.**

"**I believe you", I said kissing her lightly on the lips.**

"**So will you stay the night", she asked me again.**

"**Fine as long as you will be my girlfriend", I said. I watched her smile and jump into my arms. She kissed my on the lips and I fell on top of her on the ground. We made out for about 20 minuets then I pulled down a pillow and a blanket from the chair. I switched positions so that she was on top. I put the pillow under my head and she laid down on my chest. Within a few minuets her breath evened out which signified her sleep. I laid back and looked at the goddess in my arms. I smiled kissed her forehead and also drifted into a light sleep to be aware of my surroundings.**

**IN THE MORNING**

"**Good morning sunshine", I said as I saw her start to wake up. I was in the kitchen making her breakfast.**

"**What time is it", she asked looking over at me.**

"**6:30 you have three hours to get to school", I said placing a plate in her lap. Minuets later a still drowsy Shippo came out of Kagome's room. I handed him a plate and served myself. We sat on the sofa and watched the traffic and weather. Around 7:30 we decided to get ready to go. It took Kagome about 15 minuets to get ready. When she came out I could barely contain my beast. She had on a skirt suit that was black. The skirt came to mid thigh and the jacket was long sleeved but flared out as it got to her hands. She had glasses on and her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail which was being held together by white and black chopsticks. She had a swoop bang in the front which covered her left eye. She looked beautiful. She walked over to me and placed a kiss on my slightly opened mouth. Then she bent down and kissed Shippo on the forehead. I quickly threw on my shoes and grabbed my clothes from last night and we were on our way out the door as soon as Kagome changed Shippo. As we were heading out I handed a cup of coffee to Kagome. We dropped Shippo off at his apartment and his mother thanked us for our kindness. We went to my car and I drove her to work.**

"**I'll pick you up at 12:00 to go to lunch and 3:00 so you can go to class ok", I asked her as she got out.**

"**Ok", before she could get totally out I pulled her back in and kissed her on the lips.**

"**Have a good day", I said against her lips with that she got out and walked to the school building.**

"**You are so bad for watching her ass", said the car.**

"**Oh shut up she's my woman", I said.**

"**Don't forget she's an ex-convict", the car said in a very annoying lolling tone.**

"**I'm not it was an accident her files show she had trouble controlling her powers", I said in a matter of fact way.**

"**Did you notice something", the car asked.**

"**Notice what", I asked looking at the screen when a grid popped up.**

"**Her salt is very high but it is also mixed with water almost as if she lived in the water all her life. I would get that checked", the car said showing her body and the saltwater that consisted in her body.**

"**Interesting", I said looking back at the rode.**

"**Can you please get me ready for the day", I asked the car. Then quickly the car flipped the seat so I was in the back which was now a bath. The auto pilot was on so there was nothing to worry about. I quickly bathed and brushed my teeth and got dressed in a black suit. I tied my shoes and was flipped back into the front seat. I put my new shades on and quickly drove into an ally which then took me down to a wall. I sped up and drove right into the wall. When I got to the other side it was a big white building. I drove and parked right in front of the building. Then a guy in a white suit welcomed me and took my car around to the parking garage. I walked in and as I walked everyone said hello to me.**

"**Good morning Sesshomaru here's your coffee", said my very happy too happy assistant.**

"**Thank you Susan oh umm have flowers sent to the Shikon High School for Ms. Kagome Higurashi", I said looking at some files on my desk.**

"**Computer find all the information on high salt water in a person's system what does it mean", I said leaning back in my chair.**

"**Yes sir. Salt water is obviously a combination of salt and water. It is also known as ocean/sea water. Now when it is very high in a person that means that they could possibly be a mermaid or merman. But they have not been spotted for thousands of years", said the computer.**

"**What can you find about mermaids", I asked rubbing my temples.**

"**Beautiful sea creatures that talk and breathe on land and under water. They also have fins and scales making them more fish like", said the computer in a matter of fact tone.**

"**What about land mermaids", I said.**

"**Well they would have to be very young to become land mermaids. But they have to spend a minuet in the water to grow their fin and scales. They also have the power to make who ever they want a mermaid/man. That means that person can breathe and speck under water without growing a tail until after the minuet is up they are very interesting creatures very complex. Why such the interest suddenly", the computer asked suspiciously.**

"**The car says that my new girlfriend has very high salt water in her system. I am confused and now even more. What should I do", I asked my computer.**

"**Knock her out and bring her here to be scanned", the computer said.**

"**But how do I knock her out", I asked raising an eyebrow.**

"**Give her these", it said handing me some pills, "slip it in her drink.**

"**Ok. Well I have go to go I have to go pick her up for lunch see you later", I said getting up and leaving my office. I got into my car and coasted through the streets.**

"**Tonight will be interesting", I said to myself before I parked and went to get my angel.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: My Angel**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**My Angel**_

"_**Hey baby", Kagome said walking up to me. I looked her up and down as she took out her hair and swung it around. I groaned and opened the door to my convertible Lexus.**_

"_**Hey how was your day so far", I asked looking at her in the corner of my eyes.**_

"_**It was good I'm kind of tired", she said crossing her tanned legs and putting on her shades that matched her suit.**_

"_**How about your day", she asked.**_

"_**It was good I found some interesting information today", I said.**_

"_**Would you like to share", she asked raising perfectly arched eyebrow.**_

"_**You will find out tonight", I said smirking.**_

"_**How", she asked**_

"_**We're going to the beach", I said, "now stop asking questions".**_

_**We stayed quiet until we got to the restaurant. We walked in and got seated.**_

"_**Wow this food is amazing", she said taking another bit of her steak.**_

"_**Yes it is", I said as I finished my food.**_

"_**Come on I need to get back to my students", she said wiping her mouth and standing. I stood with her and walked her to the car. I opened the door and back to school we went. As I drove up to the school I walked into her classroom with Kagome.**_

"_**Hey class umm this is Sesshomaru Tashio", she said turning to her class.**_

"_**Hi Mr. Tashio", the class said**_

"_**Hello", I said.**_

"_**Umm I will see you later", she said. Then I did the unexpected I bent down kissed her sweetly on the lips it was over before we started and backed off.**_

"_**I'll see you then", I said leaving. As soon as I left the whole room erupted in cat calls and yells.**_

_**KAGOME POV**_

"_**Okay guys calm down", I said smiling and putting my hair back up in a bun. I put my glasses on and then put on a serious face.**_

"_**Ms. Higurashi", one of my students called**_

"_**Yes", I said turning to the class. In front of me were all the girls in the class. They squealed and started asking questions left and right.**_

"_**Girls calm down one at a time", I said laughing.**_

"_**Does he have a brother", one of the girls asked.**_

"_**Yes but he is too old for you. Okay everyone sit down, for the rest of the day you have free time go wild", I said popping in my favorite mixed CD and watched as everyone started dancing. I too started dancing not feeling the dark red eyes on my body.**_

"_**Hum", I heard coming from the door. I turned to see who it was and saw my boss.**_

"_**Ohh umm hi", I said turning off the music and straightening my clothes, "Onigumo".**_

"_**So what are you teaching them today", he asked looking me and he class over.**_

"_**Umm she was giving us time to stretch", said one student.**_

"_**She just gave us a long lesson and a lot of class work", another said.**_

"_**So she gave us a quick break", one more said.**_

"_**Is that so? Ms. Higurashi. Let me speck to you outside", he said leaving the room.**_

"_**Thanks guys", I said before I turned and left the room.**_

"_**Yes sir", I asked staring into his dark blood red eyes.**_

"_**I would like for you to go to diner with me tonight", He said staring me down.**_

"_**Umm can't I have plans", I said messing with a strand of hair that fell from my bun.**_

"_**Well you have to cancel", with that he walked away. I was so steamed. I walked into the class room and sat down.**_

"_**Kagome are you okay", one student asked.**_

"_**Well you know that guy earlier my boyfriend well we had dinner plans for tonight. But "Onigumo asked me to diner I told him no but I have no choice or I get fired", I said laying my head on my desk. It got really quiet.**_

"_**I have an idea", said a boy named Shippo.**_

"_**What", I asked looking up.**_

"_**Put all of us in detention and he will have to stay later", he said. I looked up at him and smiled.**_

"_**Great idea but that would go on your permanent record I can't do that", I said smiling.**_

"_**I've got it", said a girl named Rin, "we slow him down".**_

"_**But how", I asked looking at her.**_

"_**Don't worry about that we will handle it", she said they made a huddle and started whispering.**_

_**SESSHOMARU POV**_

"_**So you think she is a mermaid", Sango asked looking up at me.**_

"_**Yes her body tells that", I said.**_

"_**But then how can she take showers", asked Kikyo.**_

"_**I don't think she knows", said Amy with Kouga's sleeping form in her lap.**_

"_**No she doesn't", I said.**_

"_**So how are you going to find out", InuYasha asked pulling Kikyo into his lap.**_

"_**I'm taking her into the beach and we will go swimming after a minuet we will see what happens", I said leaning back into my chair watching as InuYasha and Kikyo started to make out.**_

"_**You two get a room", Miroku said groping Sango earning him a slap then a kiss.**_

_**(You see Miroku, Sango, InuYasha, Kikyo, Kouga, and Amy had become quick friends and was already thinking about mating. But they have no secrets like Kagome)**_

"_**Hey guys", said Kagome walking into the room.**_

"_**Hey how did you find us", Sango asked.**_

"_**I don't know", she said scratching her head. She pulled out her hair again and took off her glasses.**_

"_**Well its class time so come on", I said when I got in front of Kagome I bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead. We went our separate ways. As Kagome and I neared our classroom her phone rang.**_

"_**Hello", she said to the caller.**_

"_**Hi Kagome this is Onigumo I have to cancel for tonight", the caller said I watched as Kagome's face became as bright as a light.**_

"_**Aww to bad we see you tomorrow bye", with that she hang up the phone.**_

"_**Who was that", I asked kind of jealous.**_

"_**No worries my annoying half demon of a boss Onigumo", she said rolling her eyes and walking into the class room. I stood in shock. I have been searching for Onigumo for years never had I thought to look in a mere high school.**_

"_**Not good", I said to myself walking into the class room.**_

_**AN- Hey guys okay look Onigumo is a criminal that had escaped and after many years of running settled down at a high school using his real name. He was put into prison for raping an innocent girl and doing illegal trading. So that's what's going on.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Truth Reveled

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Truth Reveled

"Good evening class", I said sitting down still very surprised.

"Good evening", the class said.

"Okay let's get started. My second study session is Monday with", I paused and looked down at the paper on my desk, "Kilala".

We went through class talking about our lesson plan for the month and the different grading scales. Soon the class was almost over. I was walking around and watched as the students did their assignments. I finally got to Kagome and noticed that her suit jacket was open showing off more then I wanted. I felt myself grow hot.

"Mr. Sesshomaru", I heard someone ask. Thankfully I turned and walked toward Kilala.

Kagome POV

'Why did his demon touch my miko', I asked myself I looked over to where he stood leaning over Kilala. My eyes softened at the remembrance of last night.

I watched him move back to his desk and took a seat he took a deep sigh and closed his eyes. I smiled and giggled quietly to myself.

Sesshomaru POV

I heard her giggle as I closed my eyes. Soon class was over and I moved towards Kagome's desk.

'I'm thankful for the weekend coming up'.

She was still there writing some information off the board. I noticed that she had some issues seeing I would have to take her to get an eye exam.

"Kagome are you ready to go I will give you the rest of the notes when we get to my house", I said helping her pick up her books and help her up.

"Yeah let's go", she said grabbing her jacket.

We got into the car and within minuets she was knocked out. I smiled and drove out to my house. As we got there I walked over to Kagome's door and opened it for her. I quickly carried her inside bridal style and into the Biltmore Castle which is also a rebuild of the western castle. I passed the guards and they bowed to me I nodded my head and kept walking. I handed Kagome off to one of my guards who carried her to a room prepared for my mate. I sent one of the servants to get her ready for swimming. I went to my room took a quick nap and then got dressed. I threw on some swimming trunks and put my hair up into a low pony tail. I threw a robe on and walked to where Kagome would be. I opened the door to see her standing in front of her open window with a see through robe on that stopped at her ankle with black and silver heels on. She also had on a black hat. She turned to me and my breath caught she had on a black bikini that had a sliver belt going around the bottom and the top. She looked beautiful.

"Wow you look beautiful", I said to her as I stepped up to her.

"You look nice to come on", she said taking my hand and pulling out the room. When we got into the hall way I picked her up bridal style and jumped out an open window. We landed in the garden by the beach. I placed Kagome down and felt her hands slide down my chest I shivered softly as I looked down at her. Her eyes got big and her bottom lip was sticking out.

"What do you want", I asked

"Can you rub this on my back", she said holding up a pink bottle.

"Fine", I said placing a beach towel on the sand, "lay down", I said.

I watched as she lay down and relaxed. I rubbed the pink stuff onto her back and watched as she then started to glisten. After I was done she pulled me toward the ocean. I pulled out of her grasp and watched as she ran around in the water. I looked up into the sky and watched as the sun went down. Then I heard it. My head quickly flashed back to where my lovely Kagome was. Then I saw it. The waves had wrapped around her body and were pulling her out into the ocean; I quickly ran up and slashed the waves that were holding her back. I pulled her out of the water and watched as she fainted in my arms I carried her back to shore and laid her down. I looked down at her and almost smiled. She was beautiful and I was right. She now had a bluish- green tail and a bluish- green cloth going around her chest. I picked her up and carried her inside I gave her a bath and got her dress I was laying her down when she opened her eyes that flashed from blue-green back to white.

"What happened", she asked holding her head.

"Nothing much except", I said.

"Except what", she said

"You're a mermaid", I said and before I knew it she was out again. I kissed her on the forehead and walked into my room. I picked up a book that sat on my nightstand. I opened and the first passage:

'They were beautiful. Blue-green eyes with long raven black hair. Long bluish-green tails and vines that ran from the back on the tail that wrapped around their chest. They saved my life and I know their real mermaids are real and I go back every night to see if they will come out but I haven't seen them. News is that unidentified fish that have been interrupting fishing have been killed by a new toxic put into the water. Well hopefully one day I will find at least one again.

At the bottom of the page was a necklace made of sea shells and starfish. I picked it up and smiled.

"I found one", with that I closed the book. I went back into Kagome's room and lay down with her.

"I found you", I whispered to her as she snuggled under my chin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: For a moment

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

For A Moment- Amnesia

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG NOR THE PEOPLE. THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME

The next morning I sat and watched Kagome sleep. I waited for her to wake and laughed as she started to wake.

"Good morning beautiful", I said slipping a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Good morning", she said yawning. I planted a kiss on her lips and we got up. We walked into the dinning room and ate.

"Can we go swimming again today", she asked whipping her mouth.

"Sure", I said we got up and we back to the room. We changed into our bathing suits and went out to the water. We walked into the water and the sky started turning gray.

Somewhere Under the Water

"She's back finally we have to take her", a man with gray hair and wrinkles said to his wife.

"I know we have to take her but we have to get rid of that dude", the wife said.

"I have it under control", he said casting a new spell.

Above the water

"SESSHOMARU WATCH OUT", Kagome yelled to me. I looked at her and looked behind me but it was to late the huge wave came crashing over me then their was darkness

Kagome POV

"OMG SESSHOMARU", I screamed as I ran over to him but before I could get to him the water wrapped around my ankles and pulled me into the water. I fought and fought until I felt the change. I came above water and realized that I could no longer see the shore. I laid on my back and noticed a tail.

"This can't be", I said touching it. I swam to a tiny island and sat on it as my tail was still in the water

"Okay I'm dreaming let me pinch myself", I pinched myself and opened my eyes and notice that I was not dreaming.

I looked around and found a bottle I opened it. I pulled out the letter and read it.

'My dear Kagome,

I am happy that you have now learned the truth about your past. Yes we are mer-people and yes we are still alive. We will let you go back to your man in due time we just want you to try out your new found tail. Have Fun.

Love,

Mom and Dad'

"WOW umm ok", I said, "Might as well have fun". I got back into the water and laughed.

Okay, get a grip, get a hang of this flipper

It's like slipping two feet into one big huge slipper

This way is left, oh, which way is right

Well, now I'll be circling in circles all night

oh so this is forward. No problem.

I can't believe I can do this and more

To swim in the sea like I walk on the shore

Out of my shell, not closed up like a clam

Got to see, this is me, here I am

For a moment all of me

Is alive and at home in the sea

I'm swirling and twirling, so graceful and grand

Not stubbing my toes getting stuck in the sand

For a moment life is cool

I'm splashing the world's biggest pool

This is more than my thoughts ever thought it could be

For a moment, just a moment, lucky me

Kagome's Mom.

If only for one moment

I had shared with you all I know

The sea wouldn't be a mystery

oh,why did you have to go?

Kagome.

Everything's newer and brighter and bluer

And truer to life than before

Watch me soar

For a moment I can shine

Got a grin and a fin,that works fine

My fingers are wrinkly, and I really don't care

If all my curls have curled out of my hair

For a moment I can feel

All the dreams I've been dreaming are real

Wish my mother could hear it, the sea is my song

For a moment, just a moment, I belong

Kagome's mother sings the next part.

I will find you my darling

And the moment that I do

I'll hold you close, my Kagome

And sing the song of the sea with you

Kagome and Mother sing together.

Mom-And sing the song of the sea with you

Kagome-For a moment, just a moment, I belong

"Wow this is fun but I need to get back to Sesshomaru", I said swimming back onto shore. I lay down on his chest and smiled.

"At least your heart is betting", I said I looked up at him. He cracked open his eyes.

"Where am I", he asked. I looked at him and smiled he looked down and me and moved away from me.

"Who are you", he asked still looking at me.

"Oh no you have amnesia", I said folding my tail under me and putting my face in my hands.

"Kagome why do you look like that what's with the tail", he asked walking towards me and falling to his knees in front of me.

"I guess I am a mermaid", I said taking a hold of his hands. I closed my eyes and waited for him to say something. Soon I felt him wrap his arms around me and I held him too.

"That's fine I have been waiting for you", he said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Research

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Research

Sesshomaru POV

"Come on lets get you inside and dried off", I said as I picked her up feeling her scaly tail.

"Wow its different", I said running a hand over the bluish-green tail.

"I know it was hard to swim with this", she said flipping her tail splashing some of the water drops from her tail onto me. I laughed and gave her a smile. She smiled back at me. I flew back to the house on my youki cloud and watched her smile and laugh as the wind went though her hair. I landed in my room. I placed her on the bed and looked at her.

"You look amazing", I said looking down at her. She blushed prettily and turned her head. I grabbed a towel and started to dry her tail. I turned her over and dried her back. As she was all nice and dry her body started to change back. I placed a blanket over her and watched as her tail into feet and legs. She looked up at me and laughed. I sat down by her legs and ran my fingers up and down her legs. I felt her shiver and laughed slightly.

"How about we go give you a bath", I watched as she tried to stand up but ended up almost falling I reached out and caught her.

"You will not be walking you don't have you land legs yet and plus your about to go all tail on me again so lets wait before you walk", I carried her to the natural hot spring in the connecting room. I sat her down and stripped out of everything. I looked at her and laughed to see her hands covering her face. I picked her up and walked down into the water. I sat her in my lap and waited before her two beautiful legs turned into a long bluish- green tail.

"This is so cool", she said fingering the tail.

"Yeah but now I will never be able to make love to you in the water", I said smirking when I saw her blush. She turned slightly and looked into my eyes. She leaned in and brushed her lips against mine. I kissed back but with more need. I licked her bottom lip and she opened up for me. I wrapped my arms completely around her and she put her arms around my neck. Before I knew what was going on her legs were wrapped around my waist. I looked down and started feeling her legs.

"Kagome, how did you do that", I asked

"I just thought that I wanted you to have your wish and I guess that's how it works", she said rubbing her nose against mine.

"Come on I have something I want to show you", I said standing up and placing her on the ground. I wrapped a towel around her and led her to her room I placed a kiss on her forehead. I walked into my room and pulled on a pair of loose pants and a tee-shirt. I was moving some clothes and found the pills that I was supposed to give her.

'Damn I forgot all about these', I thought I throw them in the trash and put the pants in the hamper. I walked out into the hall way and told a servant to bring Kagome to the king's garden. I walked out and sat down. I let my hair out and let it pooled around me. I started meditating and was slowly lifted me into the air. I totally spaced out until I smelled that scent. I acted like I didn't smell it but it was getting harder to ignore.

"Sesshomaru", I heard that sweet little voice say. I slowly moved to the ground and looked up. There she stood in a white, blue, and red summer strapless dress that went to her knees. She had some white shades on and a blue and yellow hat. She also had on some white high heeled sandals. I looked down at myself and sighed.

'I am not good enough for her. Look at me', I said to myself. I sighed and sat down on the floor. I could hear her running to me.

"SESSHOMARU ARE YOU OKAY", she yelled running over to me she squatted in front of me and put her hand on my cheek.

"Are you okay", she asked again but more urgent. She moved my face with her hand and tried to make me look her in the eyes. I pulled her hand away.

"Kagome you are a very mystical and amazing creature and look at me", I said pointing down at himself, "I am a nothing. I am not the one for you. I want to be your mate but why would you want that. At least you know where you came from. I never knew my dad only heard things about him and read things written by him. I pretty much come out of thin air", I looked up at her and saw her take her shades off.

You showed me the world when I was all locked up inside

You reached out your hand and took me on

A youki cloud ride

One look at your smile

And I could see the light shining ev'rywhere

People like you don't come out of thin air

You don't understand, there is so much that you don't see

Just think if you can what growing up

Had to be like for me

Your father's a man who taught you who you are

Mine was never there

So how can you say I don't come out of thin air?

"Look Sesshomaru, I love you and I will help you find more information on him if that will make you happy", she said. I looked at her and smiled.

"I love you too and thank you, but I don't want us to get too involved in this that we don't have time for each other", I said hugging her and stroking her hair.

Our mating can wait (I love you)

I think it's worth this small delay (Maybe you're right)

And won't it to be great to get more info on your father

It isn't too late (I've waited so long to learn the truth)

And now at last we can finally say

Your father may not be here

There's so much that we can find

And you'll finally learn you don't come out of thin air

"So what were you trying to show me", she asked as she pulled back.

"Oh yes", I said moving far away from her.

"Where are you going", she asked as I backed further. When I got far enough I let my body shifted into my real form. I watched as she fell down into a heap onto the ground. I sighed and moved and cuddled around her. I laid my head on my paws and wrapped my tail in a circle around Kagome and me. I waited about 30minuets before Kagome started to stir. I started lightly licking her cheek with the tip of my tongue.

"Huh whats going on", she said. She sat up and looked into my big red eyes.

"Sesshomaru", she asked I nuzzled her cheek and licked her again. She giggled and wiped the drool off her face with her shirt.

"Okay so that is you", she said, "And you were complaining about not being good enough. Look at you your beautiful". She walked over to me and rubbed her nose to my wet nose. I pushed her slightly until she lay on her back in the grass. I put each paw softly on her arms. I transformed back into my human form and was on top of her. I looked down at her and smiled. I started kissing her and kept it soft. I stood and helped her get up,

"Come let's start out research", I said not wanting to take this any further.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: What you were looking for? NO

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Did you find what you were looking for?

The next week we started our regular life again. She went to work at the high school and I at the college. I would pick her us take her to lunch and then take her home where we would meet up with Shippo take him to dinner with us and then go back to my house and spend some time together having a pillow fights and watching movies. As the week grew to a close something unexpected happened.

Kagome was sick so didn't got to school today.

"Hey Shippo", I said picking up the little kit.

"Hi Sesshomaru", he said with his eyes covered by his bangs.

"Is Kagome inside", I asked getting out my spare key.

"Yeah", he said.

"Then lets go", I said opening the door. As soon as the door cracked open two different smells hit me: sickness and sadness. I walked into see Kagome and a lady sitting on the couch both crying. I walked over to see what was going on. I saw the lady and Kagome sign papers and then watched them hug. The lady got up and kissed Shippo on the head and gave him a big hug. She tugged on my sleeve and I leaned down.

"Take care of my little boy", she said before she ran out the door.

"May I ask what is going on", I said placing Shippo in my lap as I sat down.

"Shippo's mother just gave him up for adoption and decided that I would be the best person for him", she said pinching her nose.

"Why", I asked looking down at Shippo who had tears in his eyes.

"Because she is going to war and was said to give her child to someone who cares and would take care of him", she said placing the papers in the folder and handing to me while taking Shippo and walking down the hall placing him in a room that was made for him. She walked back to me and I sat her in my lap.

"I want you and Shippo to come and live with me", I said.

"Okay but only for a little while", she said falling asleep in my arms. I took her to her room and kissed her on the lips before I left for the night to make sure that everything was ready for them.

As I walked into my house I was met by an unexpected slap to the face. I looked down at the girl in front of me.

"Katherine what are you doing in my house", I asked grabbing the hand that was about to slap me again.

"WHY WERE YOU WITH THAT TRICK", she screamed trying to get out of my grip.

"Why are you in my house", I asked again very calm.

"WHO IS SHE LET ME KILL HER. LET ME GET HER", she screamed yet again.

"I will ask this one more time", I said calmly, "Why are you in my house".

"I want you back", she said calmly embracing me.

"WHAT THE HELL SESSHOMARU OH HELL NAW", I looked up and I saw Kikyo standing at the top of the stairs.

"What is it honey", I saw InuYasha walk up to her and looked down at me, "Katherine what is the meaning of this".

"Sesshomaru and I decided to get back together", she said pulling me closer.

"This Sesshomaru never agreed to that", I said before pushing her off of me and out the still open door.

"Oh wow you had me scared for a second", Kikyo said walking down the stairs.

"Bye baby I will call you when I get home", she said kissing InuYasha good-bye then leaving.

"InuYasha meet me in the office in an hour", I said walking off to find my servants.

I found my head servant.

"Rana", I said calmly.

"Yes sir", she said standing up straight.

"I have my intended mate and our kit moving in with us", I said, "I want women clothes put into my closet. Size 3 and shoes size 6. I also want one of the bonus rooms painted blue and have toys put in the room. Also clothes size 4 boys and shoes size 5".

"Yes sir consider it done", she said.

"Thank you Rana I can always count on you", I said before I turned and went into the kitchen.

"Paul get me your least favorite wine and two wine glasses and bring it to my office", I said walking to my office. I sat down and waited for InuYasha to arrive. About 20 minuets later the wine and my brother came in. The servant poured us some wine and left.

"InuYasha I plan on asking Kagome to be my mate", I said taking a sip of my wine.

"Are you sure you two are ready for that", he asked looking at me with a sadness in his eyes.

"Yes, and if she accepts you will take this palace and Kagome, the kit, and I will take the one that father lived in the original castle of the west. You are dismissed", I said drowning the rest down.

"Thank you Sesshomaru", he said bowing slightly and left the room. I looked at a picture that was sitting on my desk. It was a picture that someone took for us when we were all at the park. We were sitting on a bench with Shippo sitting on Kagome's lap and my arm around her shoulder and she and I were kissing. I had surprised her with the kiss so it was quiet funny to see the confusion in her eyes and the mischief in mine. I picked it up and smiled.

"Kagome I don't know what you have done to me but I am in love with you", my phone then started ringing. I placed the picture down and answered.

"This is Sesshomaru", I said getting up to stand in front of the fireplace.

"I see you teach one of my teachers", I heard a voice say.

"Excuse you", I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You teach Kagome Higurashi am I right", the person asked.

"Yes. Onigumo", I stated quiet calmly.

"I am happy you remember me old friend", he said with a chuckle.

"Well if I remember quiet well the memories we have are not quiet happy", I said before sitting in a seat in front of the fire.

"Well then look I will make this conversation quick and to the point. Stay away from Kagome or else I will kill her", he said.

"If I may ask why", I asked gripping the chair.

"Because she is mine and whether you know it or not I can do it", He said before hanging up. I got up and walked out the door.

"I will be back in the morning", I yelled running to my car. I got in and sped over to Kagome's apartment. I smelled around and noticed nothing weird. I walked up the stairs and to her apartment. I sniffed but didn't smell anything. I pulled out my spare and quickly checked on Shippo. He was fine so I made my way to Kagome's room. I saw her laying with her back to me. I kicked off my shoes and lay down next to her.

"I love you Kagome and won't let anything happen to you", I said.

"I love you too Sesshomaru", the person said. I jumped up and looked and say that it was Katherine.

"Where is Kagome", I yelled losing control.

"Don't worry about her. He is taking care of her", she said. I grabbed her by the throat and pushed her to the wall.

"Where is Kagome", I asked again my eyes flashing red.

"He has her", she said.

"Who is he", I asked.

"Onigumo", she said before she passed out. I threw her to the ground and stalked into Shippo's room. I turned the light on and walked over to him I turned him over to see him bleeding on his forehead like he had been hit. I carried him to the bathroom and cleaned off his head.

'Why couldn't I smell his blood', I asked myself.

I laid him down in my car and buckled him in. I went to my house gave him to one of my servants and rushed to the weapon room. As I got in I pushed in a code into the wall key board. The walls turned and were full of weapons. I picked up to hand guns and put it in the straps on his pants. He then pressed a little button and another case came but it came out of the ground. In the case was a sword.

"Hello Souunga long time no see", he said to the sword as he picked it up. The sword pulsed and he chuckled. (AN: Souunga is the sword from movie 4 the sword that Inu no Tashio wielded along with Tenseiga (Sesshomaru's sword) and Tetsusaiga (InuYasha's sword) )

"Remember I am not my weak brother you can't posses me", I said before I put it in the sheath on my back. Then I was out the door. I looked at my watch and pushed a little button and then the screen showed two little red dots: where I was and where Kagome was. I rushed and rushed to where Kagome was till finally I was right on top of her.

"That's strange", I said, "It say's I am standing right on top of her". Before I could say anymore a scream stopped me.

"SESSHOMARU HELP ME", I heard my angel yell. Now I was angry at the fact that someone would even dare to touch what was mine. My eyes turned blood red and my bones started to crack and shift as I turned into my real form. I sniffed the ground and started digging. Soon the whole opened up and there was an under ground spring. I landed softly on the ground.

"Sesshomaru I am so happy to see you", Kagome said running up to me as close as she can for you see her ankle was chained to the wall. I nuzzled her neck with my nose and sniffed her. My scent was still on her and only a slight scent of Onigumo. I was about to bit through the chain but something fell on me it was a net.

"Onigumo no please don't", cried Kagome reaching out of me. I tried to claw through the net but it sent an electric shock through my body.

"STOP IT PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM", Kagome yelled.

"Why should I not hurt this creature", Onigumo said walking over to Kagome. He turned on a light and I got a real good look at my Kagome. Her skin was pale from being sick, he lip was bleeding, and she had blood dripping from her temple, and had a slash on her cheek.

'He had beaten her', I thought to myself and I start to whimper. I wanted to be in her arms and inhaling her scent. I watched as Onigumo grabbed Kagome's chin and forced her to look up at him.

"Answer my little beauty. Why should I not kill this creature", he asked yet again. Kagome looked me in the eyes.

"Because I love him and I would kill myself without him", she said never blinking or letting her eyes leave mine, "I will do anything to keep him alive".

"Anything", Onigumo asked. Kagome's eyes filled with tears.

"Anything", she said holding her head down as tears started falling.

"We will make a deal both of you live neither one of you will get hurt and go on with regular life except", he said with a pause, "You two can never be close to each other. Sesshomaru will keep the kit. Kagome will also be transferred to another college. But if you don't obey me and try and see each other everyone near and dear to you will be killed. Do we have a deal"? I whimpered and shook my head. She looked up at me and started to cry. Onigumo held out his hand.

"Yes deal", she said shaking his hand. As soon as she said it I turned back into my regular form and looked at her.

"Kagome no", I said kneeling and holding my head down.

"Sesshomaru I am so sorry", she said a guard unlocked her chains and she rubbed her raw ankle for a second. She tried to run to me but was stopped when Onigumo quickly took out a dagger and stuck it in her stomach.

"KAGOME", I yelled trying to get to her yet again the net shocked me

"Sesshomaru I am so sor….", before she could finish she passed out.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T HURT HER", I yelled.

"Yes I did by tomorrow there will be no scar and she will be fine", Onigumo said carrying my Kagome.

"Onigumo you are a cold hearted man I will kill you", I said as the net shocked me again.

"I don't think so kill me you kill her what I left out is that there is a chip on Kagome's heart that will explode when I say the word. So be careful", with that he left the room. The net was released and I leaned on the wall. I turned around and punched it leaving a big gapping hole. For the first time ever I fell to my knees and bawled for the girl I loved. I quickly left the dungeon and went back to my estate. As I walked into the door Shippo jumped into my arms.

"Daddy where is mommy", he asked. I held him to me tight as I started to cry. I sat down with Shippo and told hem the story of the events that just occurred.

"So I just lost another mommy", Shippo asked with tears in his eyes.

"Yes son and I lost my mate", I said as Shippo jumped into my arms and started crying as I quietly cried.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Baby come back

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Baby come back

As the weeks grew on into months and the months to years, after about 2 years of not seeing Kagome I was ready to kill myself if it wasn't for the little kit who was now a grown boy at the ripe age of 7 he was just like his adopted mother sweet and lovely. InuYasha and the others had soon learned about the restraining order pretty much put on us.

"SESSHOMARU SESSHOMARU", yelled InuYasha as he ran into my office.

"What is it", I said in a whisper still staring out my window.

"It's Kagome", he said holding his head down. I got up and followed InuYasha to the meeting room where I met with Kikyo, Miroku, Sango, Amy, and Kouga.

"What's wrong", I asked a little more serious.

"You may want to take a seat", said Sango. I sat down and turned to the screen.

"This is you and Kagome", Amy said as she showed a picture of me and Kagome hugging.

"This is you without her", she said showing the next slide. I was staring out the window.

"This is her without you", Amy said showing the next slide. She was sitting on her couch laying down with tears streaming down her face.

"About a week ago Kagome and we girls went to the hospital so she could remove the chip on her heart. While they were in her chest they found the Shikon Jewel. She later after her surgery received the jewel and while asleep she said she had a dream. She said she could make one selfish wish on the jewel. So she made her wish. She wished she would be normal. That night she lost her mermaid ability. The surgery was a success and this is her after", she said showing a picture of Kagome lying in a bed with some tubes in her body.

"Last night we took Kagome home and she was very tired. We left her around 1 this morning. We went back to her house today around 8:00am to check on her. She is under house arrest because she does not need to leave the house. When we arrived she was not there neither was any of her stuff. We called her and yet she didn't answer we separated and went everywhere she would go we couldn't find her. The guys tried to sniff her out but they couldn't find her. We returned to her place and found this note", she paused and put the note on the big screen. It read:

Dear Friends,

I am sorry that I am doing this but I can't live with out Sesshomaru. I need him to survive my heart yearns for him. But because I am scared of harming him and our son I am leaving. I hope you all end up happy and him also. I hope he will find happiness in someone better then what he saw in me. I love you all. Oh and Sesshomaru if you are reading this I love you and have never stopped thinking about you even for a second. Be happy please. You are probably wondering why I didn't wish to be back with Sesshomaru well the reason is because the lady within the jewel said he and I would get back together anyway so I should use the wish for something different. So I will see you soon Sesshomaru I love you.

Love,

Your mate and Friend,

Kagome

I couldn't believe my eyes I read it over and over again. My heart hurt. Before I knew it I was in the backyard in my true form howling at the moon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: 5 years later

5 years later

5 years later

Kagome POV

"Oh my gosh it feels so good to be back here", I said as I got off the plane. 5 years ago I moved to Atlanta, Georgia. I started a new life and tried to leave everything in the past. Now I am back for Kikyo and InuYasha's wedding. I am so happy for them. I wonder how Sesshomaru is. The more I thought about it the more I started to hurt.

"Are you ok", Hojo asked. As he put our bags into the limo that InuYasha had sent.

"Yeah just a little tired", I said as we slid into the limo. Hojo is my best friend everyone is always talking about how we should just get together and stop fooling around but I just won't feel right. We drove and finally the mansion came into view. I smiled as I looked at the place I was supposed to call home. The limo came to a stop and Hojo climbed out then helped me out.

"KAGOME", yelled the girls as they attacked her. They hugged and cried.

"Kagome there is two things I left out", Kikyo said as they led her toward the mansion.

"One Sesshomaru doesn't know your coming", she said continuing.

"Two he kind of has a girlfriend", she said kind of quietly.

" Well if he is happy I will be happy also", I said pushing my bag further up on my shoulder.

"Who is this hottie", Amy said pointing at Hojo.

"This is Hojo my room mate", I said introducing him to all the girls. We soon made our way to inside the house. As soon as the guys saw me they also attacked.

"GIRLS WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US KAGOME WAS COMING", InuYasha said hugging Kagome.

"We didn't want Sesshomaru or his whore to know so we couldn't tell you", Amy said smiling.

"Turn around lets look at you", Kouga said. I turned slowly. I was wearing a pair of apple bottom jeans that hugged me right in all the right places, a red shirt that said ';I can have your man if I wanted him' that showed off my newly pierced belly button, and a pair of red stilettos, and a pair of black and red shades. I had light lip gloss, red eye shadow that accentuated my silver eyes, and red dangling cherry earrings.

"Damn have you changed", said Miroku who was then hit in the arm by Sango.

"Any way come on girls lets go bond. Guys this is Hojo he is my room mate and best friend so show him around and yall bond. Girls lets go shopping", I laughed as we left the guys staring at our asses.

"They haven't changed", I said. We got into Kikyo's red convertible and were on our way. When we got there was rocked every store. Soon we went back to the house. While I was counting the numbers I got. We walked in and decided to seek out the guys. We went out back and found them playing basketball.

"Hey guys", I said. They stopped and looked at us. We sat and watched them play for another 30 minuets. Then we decided to go inside and hang out. We spent about 2 hours laughing and joking and telling about what has been going on in the last 5 years.

"Well guys it is time for me to retire", I said as I stood up.

"Kagome actually I wanted to talk to. May I", InuYasha asked standing up and holding out his arm to me.

"Sure if Kikyo doesn't mind", I said

"No not at all go ahead", Kikyo said holding her hands up in an okay way. InuYasha led me to the gardens and sat down with me on a bench.

"Kagome you look amazing but there is something you should know", he said holding my hand.

"Yes", I said.

"Sesshomaru has let himself go he has gotten into the fame and fortune. He has taken over my dad's company. He did so much research after you left we barely saw him. He went back to college and did business. He was a whore of a girlfriend and she is not very nice. She knows a lot about you and Sesshomaru well…. He hates hearing your name. He says you should have wished yourself back to him and it hurt him that you didn't", he said holding his head down.

"I didn't tell them but that day I got a letter from Sesshomaru saying that he hated me and that he never wants to see me ever again. That's when I made the final decision on what my wish was. The wish to be normal was only a suggestion. I didn't write it in the letter because I didn't want anyone to know", I said trying to stop the tears from falling.

"I am so sorry he is such a bastard, but what is weird is why he would write that when he was wanting you back the night you left he howled at the moon for hours. Something is fishy about the letter so you have it with you

"No I threw it away a long time ago. I can't believe I was such a fool", I said before I started to cry. InuYasha held me and then took me to my room. I lay in my bed and couldn't believe that I was so upset I didn't even realize that he was hurting as much as I was.

The next morning was going to be spent with dinning and talking with everyone and getting the cake ordered. Also the guys would help us pick out our bridesmaid dresses and shoes.

"Kagome get you LAZY ASS UP", yelled Sango as she got me out of bed.

"Okay okay I'm up", I said as I picked myself off the floor.

"Umm also look girl we love you but Sesshomaru's girlfriend is also going to join us. Specking of that they are down stairs so take a shower and get something sexy we want you to get him back and if you listen to us you will have him back", she said before she left. I went showered put my hair in a high pony tail but on some sliver eye shadow and some light lip gloss. I put on a jean mini skirt that came to mid-thigh and had a silver design on it. I put on some silver stilettos and a black shirt that in big silver letters said 'I'm His Angel' and it had angel wings on either side of the phrase.

I threw my black and silver shades onto the top of my head; also I placed a silver chain that had my name written on it around my neck and diamond earrings. I walked out the door and was walking down the stairs when I spotted Sesshomaru wearing some baggy jeans and a big tee shirt. I almost died from the look on his face as he looked up at me. He was so surprised. I walked up to him.

"Sesshomaru", I whispered

"Kagome", he whispered back.

"Hi my name is Kinta. Sesshomaru's girlfriend", a girl said holding out her hand. I took it and shook.

"I'm Kagome", I said letting go of her hand.

"Oh so you're the girl who was the best friend to Sesshomaru. I am so happy to finally meet you", she said smiling while she said this I took the time to look her over. She was wearing a shirt that showed everything from the way it looked she was cold. I shivered in disgust a little at that. She was wearing a leather black skirt that was higher then mine with some fishnet stockings.

"Yup, well alright guys I said as I pulled a folder out of my purse. First on the schedule we are having lunch and meeting with the caterer. So we need to get going come on", I said walking out the door putting my shades on and walking to the silver lexus convertible that I had rented. I looked as the girls filled into their own cars with their guys as Hojo jumped in with me. I watched Kinta walk down the stairs and she didn't look like she knew how to walk in her shoes. I watched then as she fell falling in a heap on the ground. I chuckled as I put some gas on and raced out the driveway.

SESSHOMARU POV

"Who is that dude that is with my.. I mean Kagome", I asked Sango.

"That is her ro….", Sango started.

"Her boyfriend Hojo", Kikyo said poking Sango in the stomach.

"Hn", I said as I watched the car leave the drive way. We all got into our cars and followed suit. As we pulled up to the restaurant Hojo was standing outside waiting on us.

"Kagome already went into get our tables", he said as we went inside. We all went to the table where Kagome was laughing and talking to a short black lady. As they saw us coming they stood

"Hey guys. Guys this Missy she is our caterer", Kagome said pushing her ponytail over her shoulder. I looked her over.

'Damn how she has changed', I thought. She had filled out nicely her long legs seemed to get longer and ever part of her was without flaw. She had a belly right which was really nice and really accentuated her. I was getting hard thinking of everything that had ever happened between us. But then I quickly remembered that she left me without even saying good-bye. We all took our seats and told Kagome what we wanted she didn't write it down she just listened. The waiter then came.

"How may I help you", he asked looking at Kagome like she was something to eat. I started to growl on accident and looked away to stop.

"6 Chicken Parmesans, 3 Steaks with potatoes rare, and two salads. For drink 6 sweet tea's, 3 waters, and 2 coffee's", she said not even hesitating.

"Yes beautiful", he said before walking off. I looked over a Kagome who only chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Ok guys we are here for business so lets get started", she said. We received our food and talked about the different plans for the wedding. I could barely pay attention to what was being said as I watched her lips move in words that right now I could care less about. I just wanted to kiss them.

"Sesshomaru", I heard her say.

"Hum", I replied finally making eye contact.

"What do you think about this color scheme", she asked. I looked down at the papers in front of her now pointing at me.

"Umm make is an apple red instead of a light red, and it will be perfect", I said never taking my eyes off hers.

"Ok", she said finally breaking eye contact as she changed the color. After we ate and finished with the plans. We all said our good byes to Missy. Kagome stayed back for a second to talk to her. As Kagome walked out I saw her let out her hair and it blew in the wind. I thought it was long before but now it was very long. She hopped in her car and was off. I laughed to myself man how she had changed. The rest of us got in our cars and were off. My phone then rang.

"Sessh…", I was then cut off.

"Yes I know who this is it's me Kagome just saying to everyone our next stop is the jewelry store", she said before she hung up. I saw her car and followed closely behind to make sure Hobo wasn't feeling on her.

We then pulled up to the world's biggest jewelry store which was one of the businesses that my company happens to own. We got out and stood in front of the building. Kikyo stepped forward.

"I know you have all been dying to know who each of you will be paired with well here it is and oh once you get your person go ahead and the guy is who will pick out the jewelry.

Sango and Miroku- Red

Amy and Kouga- White

Kinta and Hojo-Red

Kagome and Sesshomaru- White. Okay guys have fun", she said. I looked over at Kagome to see her saying something like don't worry Kinta won't bit and pushing him towards her. I hated Kinta with every bone in my body but she seemed to be perfect to release my tension.

"Umm let's go we have a tight schedule", Kagome said walking in front of me. I stared at her ass.

'Damn', was all I could think. I followed her in and got on the elevator she pushed level 4 but then I pushed level 8.

"Um why are we going to 8", she asked looking up at me.

"Because that's where I want to make my selection for you", I said slightly coldly.

"Fine gosh we stuck an ice cube up your…", she stopped when the doors opened.

"Oh my gosh", she whispered as she walked out of the elevator. I came up behind her and put my arms around her waist.

"You like", I asked as I nipped at her neck.

"I love", she said as she turned around in my arms, "I love", she finished staring deep into my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore I roughly pushed my lips onto hers and lifted her so she could wrap her legs around my waist. I walked us over to my desk and sat down in the chair as we kissed and grinded against each other. The she opened her eyes and her eyes got wide. She pulled away.

"No we can't you have a girlfriend and we just can't do this", she said trying to stand up but had no success.

"I don't love her and can't stand being without you. Kagome I love you I really do", I said as I kissed her lightly.

"Oh I missed you so much", she said as she cried and she hugged me.

"I missed too my angel", I said as I hugged her back.

AN- NO THIS NOT THE END YOU LOSERS LOL HA HA JK. More to come soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Back Together?**

**Chapter 11**

**Chapter 11**

**Back together??**

**We stayed in each others arms for a minuet.**

"**Umm maybe we should get the jewelry and we can continue this later", Kagome said as I finally let her go.**

"**Ok come on lets get this over with", she said walking around the room looking at all the different shelves. I watched her for a second.**

"**Do you know what you're looking for", I asked.**

"**Something simple", she said still looking.**

"**I have the perfect thing", I said as I pushed a code into the phone causing a drawer to appear. I walked over to the drawer and opened it.**

"**Kagome please come here", I said. She walked over to me, "Close your eyes".**

**She did as was told and I picked up the necklace. It was a 0.10 carat TDW diamond on a white gold chain.**

"**Open your eyes", I said. I watched as she opened her eyes and she gasped at the beauty of the necklace.**

"**It's beautiful", she whispered touching it with her middle and index finger.**

"**These are the earrings", I said as I carefully took out her diamond studs and put on a diamond rounded 0.02 carat TDW with a white gold back. Before I knew it she was attached to me kissing me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her back. We took the jewelry off and put it in a box. We went to the elevator and back to the main level.**

"**Hey did you two find what you want", InuYasha asked.**

"**Yes we did", Kagome said.**

"**Okay guys its 5:00 so let's go and find those bridesmaids's dress and Kikyo's wedding dress. And guys you are going with InuYasha to get your tux. Remember you guys are doing the color that your girl has. InuYasha and Kikyo have red, Sesshomaru and I have white, Sango and Miroku have red, Amy and Kouga have white, Kinta and Hojo have red. So guys we will see you later", Kagome said walking away from us. I stared after her and sighed.**

"**So Sess what happened. Her scent is all over you", InuYasha said.**

"**She just gave me a hug", I said as we walked out.**

"**Look Sesshomaru. I don't really know you but please don't hurt Kagome she is my best friend", Hojo said. I looked over at him.**

"**The girls said you were her boyfriend", I said**

"**Nope just her room mate", he said laughing, "I have a girlfriend but she couldn't come she had to work".**

"**Hn", I said as we got in our cars and followed InuYasha.**

**Kagome POV**

"**Naw I don't like sat one", I said as Amy held up a dress.**

"**Let me look around and you guys just chill", I said as I got up and started looking through the selection of dresses. I looked through everything and just when I was going to give up hope I saw it. It was a plain long strapless, satin A-line dress with a sweetheart neckline. I found one in red and the other in white. I showed the girls.**

"**What about these", I said holding them up.**

"**I love them", said Kikyo.**

"**Good let me go tell the lady that we need 2 white and 2 red", I said as I walked away and talked to the lady.**

"**Okay girls you 3 are going to a spa so be out of here", I said as I watched them leave.**

"**Kagome thank you so much for all your heard work in planning this wedding", Kikyo said giving me a hug.**

"**No problem girl", I said hugging her back, "Come on lets find you dress".**

**We walked around for about two hours. Kikyo was about to give up.**

"**Okay you sit down. I will find it", I said I watched her sit down and put her face in her hands. I sighed but looked around.**

"**Hey umm do you have any more selections", I asked the lady.**

"**Yes follow me", she said as we walked into a back room.**

"**What about this one", she asked as she held up a dress.**

"**Perfect", I said. I took it back to Kikyo.**

"**You like", I asked.**

"**I love", she said fingering the dress. It was a red strapless satin bodic with beaded embroidery, organza ball gown skirt, and chapel train. I had found the jewelry, gloves, and shoes to go with it.**

"**Thank you so much Kagome", she said as we made our purchase and were on our way to the spa. I dropped Kikyo off and went to assist the guys. When I walked into the tux store they were all sitting down.**

"**Umm what are you guys doing", I asked as I walked over to them.**

"**We gave up", Miroku said.**

"**Ugh you guys are worthless", I said as went and looked through something's. I looked around and they all agreed. We made the purchases and were on our way. We went to the gym.**

"**Okay guys meet back at the house at 9:00. See you later", I said but as I was about to walk out Sesshomaru grabbed my arm and kissed me.**

"**I will see you later", he said as he walked away. I walked out and got in my car I just sat there for a minuet and sighed. I drove off to meet with the people at the beach where the wedding and the reception would be held. After that I went back to the house to get dinner ready.**

**Sesshomaru POV**

"**Sess what was that all about", Kouga asked lifting 200 pounds.**

"**I love her and I am taking her back", I said lifting 1,000 pounds without a struggle.**

"**Aw I know whose wedding we will be attending next", InuYasha said lifting 900 pounds.**

"**Well when are you going to ask", Hojo said running on the treadmill.**

"**The night of the wedding that is if you don't mind bro", I said switching to 2,000 pounds.**

"**No not at all", InuYasha said. About 3 hours of exercising we headed back to the house. We walked in and saw the girls sitting down drinking wine and laughing.**

"**Hey girls", Miroku said sitting down with placing Sango on his lap. InuYasha went over and sat with Kikyo, and Kouga sat with Amy.**

"**Umm Kinta come let's talk", I said watching as she walked over to me.**

"**Sure baby", she said. We walked out into the gardens.**

"**Kinta I don't want to be…" I was then cut off by her.**

"**It's because of Kagome coming back isn't it", she asked sitting down on a bench, "Well that's fine".**

"**Why are u okay with this", I asked her.**

"**Because I have taken a liking to Hojo", she said I laughed.**

"**Wow well I hope things work out for you two", I said giving her a hug.**

"**You also but don't hurt her she is an amazing person", she said hugging me back.**

"**Come on lets get back", I said. We walked into the house and Kinta went to talk to Hojo. I went and sat were Kagome was sitting.**

"**Come on dinner's ready", Kagome yelled. We all went into the dining room and were surprised too see the table full of different foods and wines. At that moment Kagome walked in and sat a pot on the table. She had an apron on and some baking gloves. She slowly took off the gloves and then folded the apron.**

"**Don't just stand there and let the food get cold", she said as she put her hands on her hips. With that everyone sat and laughed and ate. It was now 11:00pm and all of us moved into my study.**

"**Guys I have an announcement", said Kikyo as she stood, "I would like to thank Kagome for all of this. She has planned everything out to the very last piece and I just want to say thank you".**

**With that Kikyo sat down and the conversation continued. As we were talking the door started opening and in stepped Shippo. As soon as Kagome saw him she attacked bringing both of them to the floor.**

"**SHIPPO OH HOW I MISSED YOU", Kagome said as she hugged the life out of Shippo.**

"**Ok Kagome I don't think he can breathe", I said as I detached her from poor Shippo.**

"**Daddy who is this crazy lady", he said pointing to Kagome.**

"**Son its Kagome", I said and before I knew it he had attacked Kagome and was squeezing the life out of poor Kagome. I quickly detached him and they started to catch up on things. Soon it was time for bed InuYasha and Kikyo were the first to go. Then Miroku and Sango followed. Shippo also bid us all good night and went to sleep. Amy and Kouga left leaving me, Kagome, Kinta, and Hojo.**

"**Umm Kagome do you mind if I slept with Hojo tonight", Kinta asked.**

"**Umm sure go ahead", Kagome said laughing, "Night Hojo".**

**They walked out leaving Kagome and I.**

"**I have soom work to do so let me do that and then we can head off to bed", I said turning on my laptop and typing a few letters. I looked up to see that Kagome had sit in a long chair and was reading one of my favorite books I smiled and continued working. About 2 houses later it was 3:00 and I looked over to Kagome to see that she had a blanket wrapped around her and she was sleeping. I walked over to her and moved some hair out of her face. I smiled and picked me up careful not to wake her. I turned off the lights and we were off to my bedroom. As I got to the bedroom I laid her down and stripped her I quickly changed her because if I kept looking at her body I would have no choice but to wake her up. As the task was finished I had a hard-on and slowly changed. I laid Kagome on one side and laid on the other. I wrapped my arms around her waist and sniffed her hair. I was about to fall asleep when I smelt it. Kagome would be going into heat soon.**

'**This is going to get real interesting', I thought as I drifted off to sleep.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: 2 weeks later

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

2 Week later

"Wow its been two weeks since you have been back. The wedding is in three days and everything is working out perfectly", I said as I pulled Kagome closer to me. It was a warm Thursday afternoon and Kagome and I were lying in the different flowers.

"Yes I am happy that I am back with you", she said as she cuddled into my side.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", someone screamed from the mansion. I quickly picked Kagome up bridal style and ran back up to the mansion. We walked in and Kikyo ran down and into Kagome's arms. They were both knocked to the ground and Kagome was soothing out Kikyo's hair with her hand.

"What's wrong sweetie", she asked as she sat up against the wall and Kikyo curled up in her lap.

"I am not ready for this. I started my period", Kikyo bawled out.

"Sweetie calm down I have just the thing you need but you will have to stay in bed until tonight okay for it will hurt", Kagome said cradling the girl in her arms.

"Okay", Kikyo said.

"Stay right here I will be right back", Kagome said as she kissed Kikyo on the head and made her way over to the kitchen. I followed her.

'Wow she is really good at this stuff. She will make the perfect mother', I thought to myself as I saw her rushing around the kitchen collecting different herbs and then she sat down and sorted them out and put them in a kettle she then put it on the stove and waited. After a while it started to steam. She took it off the stove and into a small drinking bowl. We walked back out into the hall.

"Okay Kikyo slowly drink this and then Sesshomaru will take you to lie down", Kagome said as she helped Kikyo drink the concoction. After it was all done Kikyo slumped over onto Kagome but Kagome could barely hold her up. I took Kikyo and carried her to her room. Kagome walked with me and put a cold towel on her head.

"EVERY GIRL IN THE WEDDING GET YOUR ASSES DOWN TO THE KITCHEN", Kagome yelled as she walked back down to the kitchen I watched her go and sighed she had some meetings today and I know she was stressed.

KAGOME POV

"Okay girls Kikyo started her period but this concoction will stop your period for a month so I need every one of you to drink this", I said as I poured out the content of the kettle into some cups. Everyone picked up a cup including me and drank.

Sesshomaru POV

I walked into the kitchen and saw the girls drown down the concoction.

"Now you all go get so rest for the rehearsal tonight", she said as she put the cups in the sink, "I have meeting for the rest of the day. I will be back around 6:00 and I want you guys to be getting ready. I want you guys to pack you bags for the hotel and get ready for rehearsal dinner".

Kagome walked out. I followed her. She picked up her purse and was about to walk out the door.

"I am coming with you", I said grabbing my jacket.

"You don't have to come with me", she said getting into the car.

"I know but I want to come", I said as I grabbed her hand as we sped out of the driveway.

After about 20 minuets we made our first stop. I opened her door for her and we walked into the store.

"Hey Kagome how are you", said a tall man bending down to give her two kisses on the cheek. Kagome took off her glasses.

"I'm good and you", she asked smiling at the guy.

"I am great and who is this handsome young fellow", the man asked looking at me.

"This is my boyfriend Tashio Sesshomaru", she said. I shook his hand.

"Hi I am Totosi I own this flower shop", the man said.

"Okay your order follow me", Totosi said showing us into a back room. As soon as we walked in Kagome gasped.

"Wow Totosi their perfect", Kagome said as she looked at the red and white lotus flowers. She walked around smelling the different bouquets and flower arrangements. She finally came upon the flowers that went on the table.

"Totosi these are beautiful", she said as she smelled the white and red roses.

"Okay well thank you so much Totosi let me go and meet with the people for this evening and I will see you 3:00 Saturday morning", Kagome said as we said our goodbyes and left. She and I grabbed some coffee and were on our way to the next stop the wedding place.

"Kagome dear how are you", said a women who was then followed by a man.

"I am fine you two", she asked. I admired her way of specking and of being so professional.

"This is my boyfriend Tashio Sesshomaru", she said as the lady hugged me and the male shook my hand.

"I am Trinka and this is my husband Raymond", she said smiling.

"Okay um Kagome lets walk you and your boyfriend through this", the short lady known as Trinka said while pulling us to the pavilion.

"Okay pretend like you Sesshomaru are the groom. Kagome go all the way back into the long roofed pavilion", we did as she said. He husband then sat down at the grand piano and started playing Canon in D. Kagome walked out of the long pavilion and stopped when she came to the opening that you lead her straight toward me. She looked at me and smiled and continued walking down. Finally she reached the stairs where I took her hand and helped her up we then stood facing each other holding each others hands.

"Perfect", Tinka said. I watched as Kagome turned and counted the chairs and smiled in triumph.

"Okay Totosi, I, and the rest of the crew will be here at 3:00am Saturday morning the wedding starts at 2:00pm so I will see you guys then", Kagome said as we waved and went off.

"Kagome why are you going all of this for Kikyo", I asked as we left.

"Because those are my girls and I promised I would take care of them and this is a very big part of their lives and I plan on doing everything I can to make it perfect", she said as we walked into a photo shop.

"Hey um about the photo's for Saturday is everything set", she asked the man at the counter.

"Yup everything is set", he said.

"Thanks", she said as we walked out of the store. As we were about to get in the car I got into the drivers seat and Kagome got into the passenger.

"Where are we going", she asked as I made a right onto a different street.

"Having lunch you are stressed", I said in a cold voice.

"We don't have time for that", she said.

"Yes you will make time", I said never looking at her. Finally we reached the restaurant 'The Shikon'.

After about an hour of laughing and talking Kagome and I left the restaurant. We headed over to the place where the rehearsal dinner would be held and made sure everything was ready. After that we headed back to the house it was around 5:00 when we got in.

"Hey guys we are back", Kagome yelled as we walked in.

"Ok", yelled Kikyo.

"Come on lets go get ready", Kagome said to me as we walked up the stairs. We went our different ways and got dressed. After an hour everyone met down stairs. We were all talking waiting on Kagome. Kikyo had on a white floor length dress that had rhinestones that ran right along her bust then she also had some white chandelier earrings which made her glisten and made me glad just to know that she will be my sister-in-law. InuYasha wore a black suit with a white tie. Amy was wearing a blue floor length dress that made her look simple but beautiful and she also had some simple blue studs that made her eyes twinkle. Kouga was wearing a dark blue suit and a blue tie to match. Sango had an orange dress that shimmered like the sun with orange dangling earrings. Miroku had a black suit with an orange tie. Kinta had a yellow dress that was very simple and made her look like a civilized person and not a slut with simple yellow studs. Hojo was wearing a black suit with a yellow tie. I was wearing a black suit and a black tie. We were all talking when Kagome came running down the steps.

"Come on guys we need to be out of here", she said still putting on an earring. She was wearing a black dress that had a split that went up her left leg to mid thigh and rhinestones going up the split with chandelier dangling sliver earrings. I stared at her and smiled. I took her hand and kissed it.

"Beautiful", I said as I saw a small blush grow on her cheeks.

"Thanks but we have to go", she said smiling.

"Okay guys lets go", yelled Kagome as we all walked out the house. It was 6:30 when we got there so we had time to mingle after 30 minuets we began. Kagome gave her speech and we had a wonderful dinner. We went back to the house and all got drunk and laughed and walked on the beach still in our clothes. The girls shoes were thrown off long ago and our shoes were also. Soon we were all asleep on the beach.

"GET YOUR ASSES UP", Kagome yelled, "We have to go so say good bye to your loves and we will see you tomorrow".

With that the girls were out and on their way to the hotel. I stood and watch the car drive off. She left without giving me a kiss or a hug.

"Man this sucks. We can't see them till tomorrow", InuYasha said about to cry.

"Aww shut up you pussy", Kouga said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Day of wedding

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The day of the wedding

Kagome POV

"Girls come on we have to get your asses up we have to go get ready", I yelled waking up the girls it was 9:00 in the morning and we were not ready at all for the day. As the girls got up they slipped into some sweat suits and we were all packed into the limo that came and picked us up. The limo took them to the spa. As they got out the car there were 10 people dressed in black in front of the building. The ladies stared at them and then rushed them in. They all went our separate ways and had a relaxing time. They had micro-dermal peals, manicures, pedicures, massages, and got their hair done.

It was around 2:30 am that I was had waken up. I had taken a shower and went to meet at the beach to set up. I said bye to the girls who were still quite busy with getting pampered. I took a limo to the beach where I met with Totosi, Trinka, and Raymond we had some extra people who helped set up flowers, decorate the stage, and the get everything set up. Get the mirror set up in the pavilion and then we were all on our way over to the reception center. I left them at 8:00am to go and wake up the girls. After they were all awake and at the spa I left and went back to the reception. It was 12:00pm when we were done so I rushed over to the spa to see everyone getting their hair, manicures, and pedicures done. I walked and made sure everyone was good while I gave them all coffee. After they were done with the coffee the people that I had hired to whiten everyone's teeth. Finally they sat me down in a seat while they did my hair, manicure, pedicure, and my teeth done. It was 1:30 we had an hour the beach was only 20 minuets away so we got our makeup done and headed to the rooms in the spa. We got dressed and I helped Kikyo to get her dress on. We all hugged and the girls left ahead of me and Kikyo.

Sesshomaru POV

"Come on guys let get to the beach its 1:45", I yelled as we walked ran around getting ready. We all piled into our limos and were off. We got there at 2:10pm we saw the girls and the helped us fix the kinks. We all got in place and got into our own pavilions. I and Kagome would be first but I had not seen her. The music started and that's when I saw her she was beautiful. We walked at the same speed and met in the middle and then walked down the aisle we then separated while I stood by InuYasha and she stood by herself. It went on and on until everyone was up on the stage. Then everyone stood. The wedding songs started to play. We all looked down the aisle and saw Kikyo walking down with her father. She was beautiful I looked at my brother and saw the smile on his face and the glisten in his eyes. I put a small smile on my face. They said their vows and they kissed and were then married. We all piled into our cars and went over to the reception area. We partied all night and then Kagome made her speech. This made everyone cry after that we all just partied and drink, then it was my turn to make my speech I turned to InuYasha and he gave me a thumbs up. I took the mic and started.

"Good evening ladies, gentlemen, demons, and demoness. Thank you for coming to help celebrate this wonderful occasion with my family and friends. I have some thanks. Totosi for these beautiful flowers, Trinka and her husband Raymond for the area, and the most special of all Kagome Higurashi for planning everything to the last string. But there is more then just her being the best friend of the bride and the best lady friend of the groom she is also the main lady in my life. And tonight my brother has given me permission to make this a wonderful night not just for him and Kikyo but for Kagome and myself also. So Kagome will you join me up here please", I said. I watched her give me a questioning look as she walked up to the stage, "Give this wonderful lady and applause please".

"Kagome we have been through everything possible from adopting Shippo to our own personal problems. But though it all we are still together and still loving each other so with that said", I said getting down on one knee, "Kagome will you marry me", I added pulling out a black velvet box that held a 14 carrot diamond on a silver band.

"I…I…", she said as she looked around. I could see Kikyo saying yes say yes.

"Yes I will marry you", she said as I hugged her and kissed her. Everyone clapped and then the party continued with congrats and thanks. After it was all done Kikyo and InuYasha took a limo to the airport for their trip to Mexico for their honeymoon.

"Sesshomaru I can't believe you asked me", said Kagome as we cleaned up. She stopped and looked at the ring on her finger.

"Well believe it because you belong to me now", I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and kissed her on the neck.

"Come on guys stop that what are we going to do tonight", Sango asked. Carrying some plates and placing them in some baskets

"I saw we party", said Miroku.

"I have a better idea why don't we all go our separate ways and spend the rest of the night with the ones we love", said Hojo.

"I would love that", I said. We finished cleaning and said good bye. We had planned all to meet for breakfast the next morning. Kagome and I went back to the house and went to sleep we were both tired.

Next morning

We all met at my house and had a wonderful breakfast. Sango, Miroku, Hojo, Kinta, Amy, Kouga, and I talked about what we were going to do for Kagome. Kagome was still asleep.

"Okay perfect. So the wedding will be next month", we confirmed. Then Kagome came down.

"Kagome your phone was ringing", said Hojo as he winked at Kouga.

"Oh I guess I should call who ever it is back", she said walking over to her purse.

"Hey you called", Kagome said placing some food on the plate in front of her.

"Yeah you have to go on a business trip for 3 weeks be packed and ready by 5:00 this evening", the voice said.

"What are you serious? Where am I going", she asked buttering her bread.

"You are going to see our partnering group in the Bahamas", the voice said before hanging up.

"Ok", Kagome said with a sigh as she placed her phone down.

"Is everything okay darling", I asked as I stood behind her kissed her forehead and massaged her back.

"My job is sending me to the Bahamas for 3 weeks. I was going to plan the wedding but now we will have to do it later in the year", she said as Shippo walked in.

"Shippo where have you been", she asked a little sternly.

"I had camp", he said sitting in her lap and giving her a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Ohh ok", she said, "Well guys I need to go pack I am leaving at 5 today. Baby I am so sorry".

"Its okay Kagome don't worry about it", I said taking her up stairs. As soon as we left the room I heard the occupants start to cheer and laugh at the new plan that has just bloomed. I carried her into our room and sat her on the bed. She was still pouting.

"I hate my job", she said sighing with tears shining in her eyes.

"Baby its okay no worries", I said as she lay down and I climbed on top of her and lay down so my body covered hers. I moved some of the hair out of her face as I kissed her gently on the lips.

"I wanted to be able to spend time with you", she said giving me another peck on the lips.

"It is okay love. Look get your bags packed and I will take you to the airport you need to be there by 3:00pm so get up and lets go", I said as I was about to climb off of her. Before I could get up she wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing me. She licked my bottom lip and I opened up for her. Her tongue explored my mouth as she wrapped her legs around my waist. She kept kissing me and I didn't want her to stop. She started to grind against me and I realized that if we didn't stop she would not be going anywhere.

"Kagome if we don't stop you won't be leaving here", I said with her sucking on my neck. I groaned.

"Please stop", I begged.

"Fine", she said as she sat up. I lay down on the bed and watched as she rushed around throwing things in her bag and answering her phone. Sango came in for a second to help her with some packing. Soon I was falling asleep.

"Sesshomaru", Kagome whispered as she drew circles on my chest.

"Huh", I replied.

"Its 2:30 we need to be heading out", she said as she kissed me on the lips and moved off the bed.

"Okay let's go", I said as I put a shirt on and looked at her.

'Damn the lords must love me', I thought as I looked Kagome over. She was leaning over putting some lip gloss on. She had on some black high heals and some long bell bottom jeans that hugged her in all the right places. Her shirt was red stopped over her belly button and flares at the arms with slits at the sides. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I kissed her softly on the neck.

"You look beautiful", I said as I nibbled on her ear.

"Thank you", she said as she kissed me on the lips.

"Come on we need to go", I said. We walked down the stairs with her suitcases. She said her good byes and had many cries. We got into one of the limos and were off. As we pulled up we placed some shades on and made our way out of the car. As soon as the door opened the cameras started snapping.

"Sesshomaru who is the new lady you are with is she the new girl", one of the reporters asked.

"No this is my fiancé", I said coldly as we walked.

"When is the wedding", another asked.

"None of your business", I said still being pushed through the crowd by security guards.

"Please can we have an interview", another asked. I was about to respond when Kagome put her hand on my chest. I looked down at her and she smiled. She removed her glasses and turned to the person who asked.

"Well I am going to be late for my flight. But maybe some other time when were not so busy", she said as she gave them a bright smile and laughed as the men started drooling.

"Sesshomaru you are one lucky man", one yelled.

"Yes I am", I whispered to Kagome. She blushed softly and smiled. We finally got inside the airport and headed to her terminal. As we got there more cameras were there. Kagome gave her ticket to the lady and turned to me.

"You think we should give them a show", she asked as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Sure", I said as I leaned down and kissed her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.

"Ms. Higurashi your flight is ready to take off", said the attendant. I reluctantly let her go as I gave her a peck and she went through the gate. They closed the door and I was left standing with my driver and many news casters. I turned and made my way to the meeting room to have a meeting.

"Mr. Tashio when is the wedding", one lady asked.

"Next month", I answered simply.

"But how are you going to make plans when she is not here to plan", another asked from the back.

"Well her friends and I actually planned this business trip for her so she could get away she just recently planned her best friends wedding from the top to the bottom. So we will be planning the wedding so that when she gets back she can relax", I said smiling to myself slightly. This went on for about an hour before we said no more questions and I was on my way back home.

"Is she gone", asked Sango as I moved to sit in an arm chair.

"Yes", I whispered.

"I feel bad for sending her away", Miroku said.

"So now what", asked Kinta who was sitting in Hojo's lap.

"We get to work", I said as I went and grabbed Kagome's book off the book shelf.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Planning in 3 weeks

Chapter 14

Planning in 3 weeks

Kagome POV

"SO YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT I AM HERE FOR THREE WEEKS ON VACATION", I yelled feeling very stupid.

"Yup isnt this great", my boss asked sitting in a chair in front of a window.

"I have a wedding to plan", I said as i sat down and put my face in my hands.

"No worries just relax you have all the time in the world when you get back", my boss said.

"I hate you", I whispered as I walked out of the room. I walked up to the elevator and got in.

"What floor are you going on", a voice spoke. I turned around and stared into the most gorgerous baby blue eyes.

"Umm I am going to floor 4", I answered looking into his eyes.

"Good thats the floor i have to be on", he answered.

"Awsome", I answered.

"Oh by the way my name is Christian", he said handing out his hand to me.

"I am Kagome", I said shaking his hands.

"Very beautiful name for a very beautiful person", he said making me blush slightly

"Thank you",I said turning away slightly. At that moment the evelator beeped indicating that it was at our floor.

"I know this is weird but umm may i walk you to your door", he asked while looking down at his thumbs.

"Sure", I said. He looked really nervous. We walked in silence untill we reached my door.

"Would you like to have dinner with me", Christian asked when i got my door open.

"Umm look you are a really nice guy but...", i paused and held up my left hand, "I am engaged".

"Ohh well maybe another time", he said pushing his hands in his pockets and walking away.

"Oh well he wil get over it", I said to myself as i laughed and walked into my room. I laid on the bed.

"This is going to be interesting".

Sesshomaru POV

"How did Kagome do this", I said moving around the bridal shop.

"I don't know but we have no other choice", Sango said picking up a ivory and apple red dress.

"Hey guys look what I found", Kinta said walking into the store while taking off her glasses.

"What is that", Sango asked looking at the book in her hands.

"Its Kagome' used to love to write everything down", Sango said.

" Well she wrote half the book about what she wanted her wedding to be like", Sango said handing the book to Kinta and I. Together we opened the old book. The brown string bind looking like they would snap at any second.

" Wow look at this", Sango said. At that a lady walked over and peered over our shoulders.

"You are in luck", she said.

"Why", I asked looking up at her.

"Because we just got a new dress. That would fit that discription", she said.

"Really", Kinta said jumping up.

"May we see it", Sango said also standing up.

"Sure", the lady said walking into a back room. I looked down at the book in my hands and smiled. I looked at how neatly and big Kagome's hand writing was when she was younger. I almost chuckled at the stick people that were on the page.

"Here we go", she said walking back into the room carrying a clear case with a dress inside it.

"WOW", said Kinta as she was handed the dres.

"This is the only one ever made", said the lady.

"Here you go, also you get it half off because Kagome is such a good customer", the lady continued handing Sango the dress and walking up to the counter.

"Sango you and Kagome are the same size try it on just to make sure it is the right size", Kinta said going with Sango to try on the dress. They walked in and came out about 20 minuets later. The dress was beautiful.

"How does it fit you", the lady asked.

"Perfectly", Kinta said.

"What do you think Sesshomaru", Kinta asked looking at me.

"Perfect", I whispered.

"Good we will take it", I said standing and going to the register.

"It will be 266 and .33 cents", the lady said. I paid in cash and we were on our way. The girls got the dress and put it in a big hanging bag and then we were out. We went back to the house and hung the dress on the banister. It easily touched the ground. I laughed.

"That will be kind of long for Kagome", I said.

"Yeah but she will love it", Hojo said moving ot stand beside me.

"Okay I am going to meet with Missy today to go over the rest of the plans see you later", I said as i left the girls, Hojo, Kouga, and Miroku to finish the plans for the flowers,tuxs, and the bridesmaid dresses.

KAGOME POV

"Hi I would like to order a massage please in the presidental suite", I said as I laid on my stomach and crossed me legs.

"Also may I have a peice of cheesecake with strawberry topping", I added before hanging up the phone with a smile.

"Well if i am going to be here might as well live it up", I said as i got up and put my hair in a pony-tail. I turned on my stereo. I started dancing a t-pain and lil wayne's voice flowed through the speakers.

"I love Studio Love. T-Pain's voice is so sexy", I said as i sat down. I listened to a few more songs until there was a knock on the door. I stood and walked to the door. I opened the door and almost dropped dead at the person on the otherside.

"I LOVE THE BAHAMAS", i yelled as i flopped on my bed and the massus did his job. Half-way throuh the massage a call came through to my room. I quickly reached over and picked it up.

"Hello", I said closing my eyes.

"Hey sexy",A voice said.

"SESSHY, BABY HOW ARE YOU", I shrieked.

"Fine love. I hope everything is going well over there", he said in a very sexy and husky voice.

" Yes i am getting a massage at the moment. I hope all is well there", I said sighing.

"Yes everything is perfect i am missing my baby girl", he said with a little chuckle.

"What you miss the most", I asked scratching my head a little.

"Your lips, your touch, your laugh, you voice, everything", he said sighing.

"I miss you so much Sesshy", I said.

"I miss you too love", he said sighing.

"I will talk to you later love. I love you", I said about to cry.

"I love you too baby", he said hanging up. A tear slipped from my eye.

"You miss him don't you", the massus said.

"Pardon", I said turning my head slightly.

"You miss your fiancee", he said rubbing my back gently.

"Yeah a little too much", I said relaxing.

"Well yeah i understand the feeling", he said softly kneading my back.

"Are you married", I asked as I wiped a tear from my cheek.

"Used to be. But we got a divorce because she cheated on me", he said sighing. His touch was so soft.

"You are really good at this. And I am so sorry to hear that", I said letting my eyes drift closed.

"It's ok and thank you", he said rubbing more oil onto my bare back.

"Well hey time is up", he said picking up his stuff, " I hope to see you again maybe talk soon".

"Yeah sure", I said walking him to the door.

"Thank you so much", I said as I closed the door. I leaned against the door and closed my eyes. Tears started streaming down my face.

"Shessy I miss you", I said as i sat down on the floor in front of the door.

SESSHOMARU POV

"My love I miss you", I said as i sat inside out room on the floor in front of my door.

"Sesshomaru are you okay", I heard Miroku ask through the door.

"Yeah just really tired", I said as i ran a hand through my long silvery locks.

"Ok night cuz", he said before alking off.

"Night", I said as i got into my bed.

"Good night my love", I said before i closed my eyes and slept.

KAGOME POV

"Good night my love", I said as I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: 3 weeks later

Chapter 15

3 weeks later

Sesshomaru POV

"Man the weeks have flow", said Miroku as we pulled up to the airport. I quickly got out the car and went to get Kagomes luggage when i found it i took it back to the car. Then I went to the terminal. I sat and waited patiently for her to emerge. When she finally came out i almost died. She had a yellow sundress on that stopped inches above her knee's, yellow strapy heals that wrapped all the way up to her knee, some yellow shades, and her hair flowed all the way down to the back of her knees in drop curls with a bid yellow flower behind her ear. Before i could get to her the press approched her.

"What's it like being with Sesshomaru", One yelled waving camera's and mic's in her face. I quickly approched her and fought through the crowd. I had on a hat and a pair of shades. I quickly took hold of her arm and pulled her.

"Who are you", asked a reporter. Someone reached for the hat and pulled it off resulting in my shades also falling off.

"SESSHOMARU GIVE HER A KISS", yelled the crowd. I smirked.

'This sucks', I thought as I looked at Kagome.

"May I", I asked as I looked into her eyes.

"You may", she said. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck i lightly pressed me lips against her's. I shivered at the feel of her against me. I licked her bottom lip and she opened for me. Our tongue's restled for dominance I finally won and we released for air.

"Oh how I've missed you", Kagome said as she hugged me.

"I missed you too love but we should go", I said as we pushed though the crowd. I then noticed it was getting thicker. Security rushed over and helped Kagome and I though. We quickly got in the car and left.

"Hey Roku what's up boy", Kagome said flicking Miroku on the shoulder.

Kagome and I cuddled in the back seat and talked about our time apart. We then pulled up at the house. I helped Kagome out.

"Home sweet home", Kagome said as we walked up the stairs. As soon as the doors opened the girls ran out and rushed Kagome back to the car while giving hugs and kisses.

"Guys chill lets go inside and do this", Kagome said trying to get the girls off her.

"Sesshomaru the florist are inside going over the centerpieces. Get Kagome out of here", Miroku whispered to me.

"Kagome baby", I said as I walked through the pack of girls. Taking her hand and looking into her eyes.

"Lets go to dinner", I said kissing her hand.

"But I have to unpack and everything", Kagome said holding both his hands.

"Girl we can do that for you go spend sometime with your man", they said giving her a hug and walking away.

"Have fun", they yelled as they moved up the stairs.

"Yeah", Kagome yelled as she got into the black limo that pulled up next to us.

"So where we going love", she asked as she looked into a small mirror.

"Olive Garden", I said looking her over again. The dress hugged her wonderful curves.

"You look wonderful", I said while taking her hand and pulling her to me.

"So do you", she said checking me out slowly. We spent the rest of the drive looking at pictures that Kagome took. When we go to the resturant I helped her out the car and we made our way inside.

"Mr. Tashio. Welcome ummm follow me to your table", the lady said leading us up a stair case to a table that was sitting by itself.

"Thank you", I said pulling out Kagome's chair for her.

"Thank you", she said sitting.

"Your welcome", I said while leaning down and planting a soft kiss on her cheek. I slowly psuhed her in and made my way to my seat. As I sat they brought out a bowl of salad and a basket of breadsticks. I placed some salad on her plate then on mine.

"So the wedding is in a week are you excited", I asked as I ate slowly.

"We have to reschedual. I had no time to plan it will take weeks to make reservations. But when its all said and done yes I am excited", she said while running her finguers through her hair.

"Well yeah", with that i snapped and a lay brought out a book and handed it to Kagome.

"What's this baby", she asked looking at the book in her hands.

"Open it and see", I said while finishing my salad and putting more on my plate.

"Baby did you put all this together", she asked looking at me.

"Yup there are some details that are still going to be a surprise for you though",I said smiling at her.

"Baby this is wonderful", she yelled still looking through the book.

"Yes I know", I said at that moment music started playing. I wiped my mouth and walked over to Kagome.

"May I have this dance", I asked holding out my hand to her.

"Yes you may", she said placing her smaller hand in mine and I kissed it. I helped her up and swung and out and rolled her back in as we started to sway to the music.

"Wow we have come a long way since me being your teacher", I said in her ear as we swirled around on the dance floor. I held her right hand in my left while her left had occupied my shoulder while my right sat on her waist.

"Your right from me and that mermaid thing to Naraku. That's a long way",she said looking up into my eyes. I bent down and kissed her.

"I love you", I said before twirling her out.

"I love you also", she said once i pulled her back into me. After a few more twirls the song ended and we sat. At that moment a waiter came wanting out orders.

"I will have the Chicken Con Brocolli", Kagome said handing him the menu.

"I will have the Chicken Alfredo", I said also handing mine in.

"Your food will be here soon", the waiter said before leaving. We drank white wine as we talked more about our upcoming wedding. Soon our food was brought and we ate. After dinner we went to the park. It was dark out so there was no one there. Kagome took off her shoes and we walked by the ocean that was behind the park. As the water hit our feet looked back at Kagome. I smiled her eyes were closed and she had her head back as she stood in the cool water. I slowly walked up behind her i wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Your beautiful", I whispered to her as i kissed her neck lightly.

"Baby can you transform for me", she asked. I chuckled.

"I guess I should stretch out my bones", I said as i backed up. I closed my eyes and a light surrounded my i felt my bones start to shift. I growled as the transformation finished. I looked down at Kagome with my big red eyes. My demon sniffed her and soon found out she was our soon to be mate so he nuzzled her with his nose. He purred softly as he laid down and watched as kagome came up to him. She petted him slowly on the nose. She then walked around.

"I want you to taste me", she whispered into my ear. He looked at her with lust as his tail started to wag very hard. He watched as Kagome pulled down her yellow thong and swung it around her finger. He licked his nose at the sight. He was very aroused.

"Come on big boy", she said as she laid down on the sand. He walked up to her and licked her on the face slowly. He then nudged the dress up and let his tongue run over he pick pussy lips. He growled a little at the sweet taste soon he was way into it. He pushed a small amount of his tongue into her as he ate her of everything she was worth. She sat under him moaning and calling out my name. (the reason i am saying him for where sesshomaru should be is because sesshomaru is dormate and his demon is there doing this so sesshomaru is just chillin in his mind). Soon she came and my demon gladly drank her sweet nector. I transformed back into my human form and laid on Kagome's chest and listened to her heart beat.

"I love you. Did you have fun", I said kissing her exposed neck.

"I love you too and hell yeah", she said still panting trying to catch her breath.

"Come on lets go home", I said as i picked her up and carried her to the car. By the time i got her strapped in she was asleep. I smiled kissed her on the head and got in on my side. I drove all the way home in complete silence thinking about my new life with the wonderful woman sitting next to me. We got to the house and i carried her inside. As soon as i opened the door my eyes bled red. I quickly put Kagome in our bed and went back down stairs.

"What is the meaning of this. This stuff is supposed to be out of here. Kagome can not see this stuff", I halfway yelled still minding that Kagome was upstairs sleeping.

"Sorry we got back tracked with the centerpieces", said Sango a little frightened. The red started to fade.

"What happened", I asked.

"This is the 3 we chose but we werent sure", Miroku said as he showed me the pictures. The first one was a simple tiny bouquet of flowers in a small round glass vase. The second was also a bouquet of flowers placed in a tall skiny vase. The third was also tall and skiny except had vines that went down the sides that were entwined with crystals and at the edge hung small candels.

"These are nice good job", I said without any emotion. The pink that still resided in my eyes disappered.

"Get this stuff out of here. I will be back in about 20 minuets. And it all better be gone", I said as i walked out.

"Whats his problem", InuYasha asked.

"He just wanted Kagome surprised", Kikyo said poking InuYasha in the chest.

"InuYasha go get the dress off the banister please", Kinta asked as they packed up the candles and fabrics. I walked back down stairs to see everything gone. Kinta was carrying out the last box.

"Good night Lord Sesshomaru I will see you tomorrow", Kinta said with a small bow. I dipped my head slightly and she left. InuYasha was walking by but stopped.

"Good night Lord Sesshomaru", he said as he also bowed.

"Thank you for finally learning some respect", I said as i dipped my head and he left. The servents were getting ready to start the work of the house. (you see the servents only work at night because they are demons who cant go into the sun).

"Have a wonderful night Lord Sesshomaru", some said as they started their work.

"Good night", I said as i walked up stairs and into my bed room thats when i noticed the maid was in the room dusting and sweeping being extremly quiet. She looked up and bowed. I shooed my hand and she continued what she was doing. I sat down and she then came and started to brush my hair and put it in a braid. After it was all down i got in bed with my love nad the servent left.

"I love you", I said as i moved some hair outher face and placed it behind her ear. I kissed her forehead and pulled her to me.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: 2 Days before wedding

Chapter 16

2 Days Before the wedding

"Baby wake up", I said tapping Kagome on the nose.

"Huh", she said as she turned over.

"Wake up you have to pack for the hotel", I said as she rolled over and i got on top of her. I placed a kiss on her lips. I watched as her eyes fluttered open.

"Your on top of me", she said as she looked up at me.

"I know", I said as I kissed her again.

"Come on lets get showered", said Kagome as she pushed me off of her. I watched as she stripped off all her clothes and followed suit we got under the water and just held each other. I held her close to me by her waist while she wrapped her arm around my cheast. I kissed her wet shoulder and then her cheek then her lips. She kissed back and i licked her bottom lip and she opened for me. I pushed her up against the shower wall. I heard her moan and i pushed her harder into the wall. I then moved to her neck and left small kisses on her neck. I heard her say my name and felt her run her fingers through my hair. I shivered slightly at the feeling.

"Sesshmaru slow down", she panted out.

"Why", I asked nibbling on her earlobe.

"Because I want to lose it on our wedding night", she said pushing slightly against me. I turned around so my back was to her. I placed my hands on the wall and punched it slightly.

"Kagome I think you should go with the girls to the hotel", I said letting my claws pierce through my palms.

"Why are you ok", she asked touching my shoulder. I flinched slightly I felt my eyes start to bleed red.

"KAGOME GO", I yelled.

"WHAT"S WRONG", she yelled back. I quickly turned around and pushed her up against the wall of the shower. I put my hands on either side of her head. I could smell the fear comming off of her.

"Don't fear me dear mate I wont hurt you much", my demon said picking her up about to place her upon our swollen dick. I quickly took over.

"Kagome I cant hold him down run and hide please", I said quickly letting her go. My eyes bled red again.

"Don't worry master I wil give her a head start", My demon said while putting on a pair of sweatpants then took off running.

'Kagome please be safe', I thought.

KAGOME POV

"Sorry about my attire Elton but i need to get to the hotel", I said getting into the limo.

"Yes mam' I will make sure that your luggage is transfered to the hotel", He said handing my his long jacket for i was only in a towel.

"KAGOME I CAN SMELL YOU COME HERE", I heard Sesshomaru yell.

"GO", i yelled to Elton who put his foot to the pedel and we were off.

"Mam' dont be worried the master will be ok it's just that he is a dog and a dog needs to mate and when it cannot mate it gets pretty abusive. Don't worry the security at the house will tie him up until he has calm down", Elton said.

"Tie him up", I asked.

"Yes after the demon can not find his mate he will fransform and be in sever pain", Elton said.

"Turn around he needs me", I said. He turned the car around. We pulled up to the house and I ran aound to the back to see a full transformed Sesshomaru chained to several big trees.

SESS POV

'What the hell is she doing back here', I asked myself. I watched as she approced me.

'Kagome no run', I yelled as she got closer. My demon calmed down and the pain stopped as she touched my glistening coat. He laid down and let her whisper comforting words to him and pet him. As he was about to lick her the security came and grabbed Kagome pulling her away. My demon growled and barked and pulled at the chains.

"STOP LET ME GO", Kagome yelled fighting the security. I watched as Kagome fought against the security. Then a sharp pain went through my body. Someone had injected something into me. I whimpered slightly.

"STOP YOUR HURTING HIM", Kagome yelled as she punched one guy out and then another. I started turning back into my human form. Kagome ran to me as i fell to my knees. They started to surround me.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE", Kagome yelled pushing them away. Another approched and Kagome slammed her fist down on the ground and a big blue light shined which caused the men to fly back. She crawled over to me and throw her arms around me. I looked up at her with slightly red eyes. I watched as the men stood and tried to approced I let out a threatening growl as I yanked my hands and the chains broke. I then pulled Kagome into my lap and inhaled her hair. I felt myself start to calm as she whispered quiet lovely nothings into my ear. The red was completly gone.

"I am so sorry my love", I said as i held her tighter. She then throw her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"It's ok baby", she said as she kissed me again.

"How did you do that hand thing", I asked as i stroked her hair.

"I don't know", she said nuzzling my neck.

"Come lets get you dressed and to the hotel", I said as i carried her bridal style into our bedroom. She got dressed and we shared a gental kiss before Elton took her away. My demon was rattling the cage at the fact that our mate was not near.

"Bye my love", I said as I closed the door and waited for the guys to get here so we can finalize everything.

KAGOME POV

"This hotel is beautiful", I said as i looked up at the ceiling.

"Why thank you", said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see a tall man with silver hair that was in a high ponytail but still touched the floor. He had on a black suit on.

"You must be Kagome", he said.

"Umm yes but who are you", I said feeling a bit weird.

"I am your soon-to-be father-in-law", he said opening his arms.

"Your...OH MY GOSH INUTASHIO", I yelled as i jumped into his arms causing people to stare.

"Ok you can let go now", he said as he chuckled.

"Come I will show you your room", he said holding out his arm to me. We walked for a while and talked and laughed. We then got to the top floor.

"Kagome this entire floor is yours. Your room is the 2nd biggest but the biggest bedroom. The bridesmaids are also on this floor in al the rooms next to yours. You will be getting ready in out ball room where we have tables set up for nails, hair, make-up, dress, and everything else", He said showing me the ballroom.

"Oh my", I whispered.

"May I show you your room", he asked as we walked down the hall to two big double doors. He grabbed the door knobs and opened the door. I almost fainted at that moment the room was all white and red. And on everything was Sesshomaru and my first initial. On the headboard,mirro, tub, shower,sinks,covers,doors,carpet, everywhere.

"I love it", I said as i walked in further.

"Good and i have a gift for you", he said as he walked me in front of a big mirror.

"What is it", I asked.

"Close your eyes", he said i felt him put something around my neck and into my ears.

"Open them", he said. I did as said and almost cried.

"Because you are going to be lady of the Northern Lands you will wear and dress like a new lady or queen or whatever you want to call it", he said.

"I know it's a bit heavy but i think its perfect for the dress", he said.

The necklace was a choker made of pure diamond and went down in a V to the middle of my breast. It looked like a chandiler it was beautiful and glistened. Also at the end was diamond hearts. The earrings were also the same. I smiled.

"It's beautiful", I said at that moment there was a knock at the door.

"Come", I said still looking in the mirror.

"Their beautiful", I heard a voice say. I turned and saw Sesshomaru. I ran to him and jumped into his arms and kissed him he kissed me back and smiled. I got down and smiled at him.

"The last time i saw those jewels was when my mom wore them", he said. I smiled.

"These are you moms", I asked.

"Yup", he said.

"Actually i am here to give you something", he said getting down on one knee in front of his father his father touched his head and whispered a few words. Sesshomaru then stood and sat me down in a chair and then knelt down in front of me he then pulled out a key from his pocket. He opened one of the drawers in the desk as it slid open i say red velvet filling in the drawer at that moment I saw a light and a glisten. Sesshomaru then reached in and pulled out a bautiful diamond heart vine tiara.

"Kagome since you have agreed to be my mate that means also being lady of the western lands in the demon realm which is a hard task. You can back out now if you would like", he said looking into my eyes.

"No I will go though with it", I said and and watched him smile he leaned up and kissed me.

"Well if that is final. It would be an honour to have you wear the tiara of all the queens of the western lands", he said holding out to his father. I watched as his father took it and felt him place it on my head.

"It will be my pleasure", I said as Sesshomaru helped me stand and I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Beautiful", he said kissing my cheek. We that he left and so did his father taking the jewels and placing them in the dressing room. I laid down and a massuse came and gave me a massgae. The girls arrived shortly and also got massauges. We all got our nails done and go our hair figured out. After that we all went to sleep. But before i slept i called Sesshomaru.

"Hey love", he said.

"Hey baby wassup", i asked laying down on my back.

"laying in a very lonly bed, you", he asked back

"Same i miss you", i said with a smile on my face.

"i miss you too get some sleep",he said with a sigh.

"OK Baby i love you", i said.

"I love you more", he answered.

"I love you more then a billion", i answered back.

"OK love we will finish this late i love you also good night",he said before hanging up.

"Good Night", I whispered before i fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Chapter 17

Day before the wedding

Hojo POV

"Listen Ariel we cant be together anymore", I said.

"Fine I was cheating on you anyway", she said before hanging up.

"Well thats good now thats finished", I said before going to sleep.

Kagome's POV

"Wake up beautiful", said Sango as she poked me.

"5 more minuets Sesshy", I said turning over.

"GIRL GET YO ASS UP IT'S 2 IN THE AFTERNOON AND YOU NEED TO BE GOING TO rehearsal so you need to get up", Kikyo yelled then softened as she saw me look at her with wide eyes, "Uh-Oh".

"Kikyo AHHHH YOUR BACK", I yelled as I jumped her and succeeded on knocking us both onto the floor.

"Yes now hope in the shower and get ready to go in 10 minuets the rehearsal is at 3:30 and it takes 30 minuets to get there so get going", Kikyo said helping me up and walking out with Sango still laughing and holding her sides. I quickly stripped and got into the shower I felt the heat start to relax my body. I quickly got out and wrapped myself in a silver fluffy towel and started brushing my hair. Once my hair was up in a ponytail I put on a white fluffy sweat-suit. I put on some white Air Forces and put on some white eye shadow some lip gloss and left the room. As we all walked down the stairs of the hotel we need to make sure we don't put on any weight. By the time we got to the main lobby we were out of breath and about to make a sweat. We walked out the door and Mr. InuTashio busted out laughing it was a loud manly laugh that made a lot of the customers look at him. I smiled walked up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"See you are the rehearsal", I said before turning around but before I could even take one step I was stopped.

"Hello InuTashio", said a very annoying high pitch voice. I turned to see Kaugura. My worse enemy and one of Sesshomaru's ex-girlfriends. I watched as she gave InuTashio a forced hug and then looked at me.

"Kagome is that you", she said looking at me. I forced a smile.

"Yup how are you Kaugura", I asked as she looked me up and down and I did the same to her. She had on a short red leather skit with a hot pink tube top. Then she ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Well it was good seeing you but I have to run", I said returning the hug slightly.

"Where you going", she asked looking at me I felt my sweat drop as I noticed what was just said.

"My wedding rehearsal", I said.

"Oh please can I come please I have nothing else to do and I want to catch up with you", she begged.

"Umm sure come on", I said I looked over her shoulder over at InuTashio.

"See you there", I mouthed before I was pulled out the door. We piled into Kikyo's new black Escalade and were on our way. After 30 minuets of hearing Kaugura go on and on and ON about what has been going on in her life we finally got there. I got out of the car and walked up to the church. The doors opened and I smiled and took off running.

Sess POV

I had been looking over the fabrics and deor for the church when I heard the doors open. I looked up to see my bride smiling and she took off running towards me. I walked so I was in the middle of the aisle. I looked her over and loved the white fluffy sweat suit and noticed that it had a dog playing with a ball on the corner of the top. I laughed to myself as I watched her run the sunlight coming in from the open doors it made her look like an angel.

'This is my bride', I thought as she finally reached me with open arms I scooped her up and kissed her as I swung her around in circles.

Kaugura POV

"Wow she must really be in love with him", I said.

"Yup she sure is", I heard Kikyo say. We walked up the stairs and into the church what I saw almost gave me a heart attack.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING IN HERE", I yelled.

"They havent seen each other for a whole day so they miss each other", said Sango trying to sound smart. Kikyo laughed as they ran up to their men.

"Those two are getting married", I asked to no one really.

"Yup they sure are is there a problem", I heard a voice say I turned around to see InuTashio looking at me.

"Umm no of course not", I said. I walked up the aisle and sat down as I watched Sesshomaru and Kagome hug and kiss.

'Well this can't happen but I will deal with it till tomorrow when I will object', I thought as I watched Kagome with hate in her eyes. What I didnt know was that Kinta was watching from the seat behind me.

Kinta POV

'This can't be good", I thought.

Kagome POV

"Sesshomaru I am sure you remember Kaugura", I said as I looked over to Kaugura.

"Yes how are you Kaugura", he said holding out his hand to her. I watched as she shoke it.

"I'm good and you", she asked looking into his eyes.

"Never been better i'm getting married tomorrow", he said looking over at me I smiled at his and moved so I could look at the files he was looking at. Then he and I sat down with the decorators and told them about where everything went and how it was to be. When that was finished we did a quick run though of the program. After it was done Sesshomaru and I went out on to the porch of the church which over looked the ocean.

"Kagome I love you", I head him say as he wraped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I love you too", I said putting my hands over his and looking up at the moon. After that we went inside and saw everyone getting busy with the decorating.

"Well I guess this is it till tomorrow", I said as I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Yup have a good night I love you", he said giving me a hug and a kiss and walking off. The girls soon followed then he and his boys then left.

When we reached the hotel we took our showers and set our alarms.

"Night girls", I said as I went into my room. As I walked in I saw something moving around in my bed. I quickly pulled back the covers and was attacked by a tiny white fur ball I screamed and in no time I had about 20 people in my room.

"Whats going on", asked InuTashio. Everyone looked down at me and saw me getting licked by a white dog. I laughed.

"This little fellow attacked me thats all", I said putting it as the dog and I restled on the ground.

"Awww he's so cute", the girls cooed at the dog.

"Who's dog is it though", I asked looking at the collar. I read it out loud.

"To my wonderful soon-to-be wife I didnt think you should have to sleep alone tonight his name is fluffy so take good care of our little baby", I smiled and everyone laughed. After that we all went to bed. I changed and put a little red sweater on fluffy as we climed into m huge bed. Fluffy cuddled very close under my neck as I wrapped my arms around him. Soon we were fast asleep. Soon my phone rang. I opened my eyes and looked over at the clock it was 3:00 in the morning.

"Who the heck could be calling", I asked as I sat up and noticed that I brought fluffy with me. He cracked open an eye and stared at me. I picked up my phone.

"Hello", I said trying to hide the sleep from my voice.

"Didnt I tell you to stay away from him", the voice said over the phone.

"Onigumo", I asked shotting up Fluffy started to growl at the name.

"Im glad you remember me but because you disobeyed me I am going to take matters into my own hands. You better hurry and call someone I am giving you 5 seconds",with that said he hung up.

I looked at the phone and was about to scream when I was suddenly knocked out and all went black.

InuTashio POV

I walked into Kagome's room at 5:00 am and knocked. When I didnt hear anything I peaked my head in and fell to my knees I looked around to see on the wall written in big read letters everywhere she's mine now. And everywhere that there was an initial of Sesshomaru and Kagome there was an O put over the S. I heard the girls walk up behind me and Kikyo started to cry.

"Someone please call Sesshomaru this can't be good", I said looking around the room a tear rolling down my face.

Sesshomaru POV

I just got out the shower when my phone started ringing. I answered it.

"This is Tashio", I said towel drying my hair.

"There has been an incident Sesshomaru", I heard Kikyo say.

"What is Kagome alright", I asked as I looked at a picture of here and I sitting on my nightstand.

"He has her he took her", She said as she choked on her words before she started crying.

"Who took who", I asked sitting down and picking up the picture.

"Onigumo took Kagome", the phone slipped from my hand and fell to the floor. I picked it up and hung up. I started to strengthen the bond that we had between us so I could feel what she was feeling. As the bond got stronger I felt a horrible pain shot through my entire body. I let loose a roar. The boys soon came running in. and helpped me to lay down as I started to sweat. Soon the girls and my father got there.

"Father", I said.

"Yes son", he said sitting next to me.

"She's feeling so much pain", I breathed as I took a deep breath.

"What does it feel like son", he said.

InuTashio POV

When I heard that I knew something wasnt right.

"It feels like my insides are being twisted and that my spine is being snapped", he yelled as he gripped the sent the girls to the church to call of the wedding.

"Son you must listen to me. Breath in and out in and out", I looked at him and watched as he did as I said. He finally fell asleep and I left the room my phone rang.

"InuTashio I think you hsould turn on the news", I heard the nasty voice of Onigumo come on.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO KAGOME", I yelled but then realized the line was dead. I looked up at the T.V and turned it on. The boys came down the stairs and started to watch with me then the breaking news came on.

"32 year old Kagome Higurash's body was found earlier today. They found it by the side of the river with a note attached", said the news reporter. A picture of her flashed onto the tv she was pale and and dead she had a note that had been carved into her arm with a knife read: "If I can't have her no one will".

Tears rolled down my face as I looked at the new picture pop up and the two were put side to side. It was one of Kagome taken when she had just gotten back from the Bahamas then her dead picture.

"I can't believe this", I yelled as I waslked away. At theat moment the girls ran in and saw the screen and started crying.

"No No nO NO NO", yelled Kikyo as InuYasha held her close as she punched his chest.

"Whats going on", Sesshomaru asked walking down the stairs. They quickly turned off the tv and turned to him we straightened out and told him to come with us.

"You found her oh thank God", he said as she wiped his forehead off. We piled into the car and got to the police station as we went in InuTashio spoke to oone of the officers who led them down to the morgue.

"Guys why are we here", I heard Sesshomaru ask. I heard Kikyo start to cry again. We walked in and the morguetiton opened the little door for us. He pulled out the table and pulled back the sheet. Sesshomaru looked down on her and his eyes turned red.

"How did this happen", he asked as he turned to us.

"She was kidnapped this morning remember", I said.

"Who did it", he asked looking back at her. I know his heart hurt he started to shiver and tremble and cry. I grabed Kagome's dead lifeless arm and held it out so Sesshomaru could see. As he red the letters engraved in her arm. He roared and grabbed up the body and ran out the building transforming and flying away before we could ever move.

Sesshomaru POV

I looked at the lifeless body that now laied below me. I licked her arm and watched as the cut started to heal. I then transformed back into my human form.

"Oh Kagome I am so sorry", I said as I kissed her cold lips. A tear rolled from my face down onto her cheek. I didnt notice her fingers start to move or her skin regaining color. I didnt see her eyes open or notice her hand on the back of my neck helping to deepen the kiss. After a while I finally noticed and hugged her.

"I knew you would come back", I said hugging the life out of her.

"It's our wedding day of course", she said. I flew us back home and everyone saw her and were so happy then the girls went and got ready and we went to the church right when Kinta was about to tell them it was over that Kagome was dead. But when she saw us she told them that the wedding was about to beginning. I stood at the front of the beautifully decorated church the white silk fabric was drapped from the ceiling and from the chairs. Finally after all the bridesmaids entered and grooms men the boger doors opened to show more fabric and I watched as I seperated and everyone stood as the curtain's opened doves flew through and a big peacock walked in. (Aaladin the wedding in the king of theives except kinda different). The peacock spread its feathers and I saw Kagome. She was absolutly stunning holding the white lilies and roses. As she walked people ohhed and ahhed. There were two big white tigers that carried the train of her dress until she got to the end and the tigers stoped at the bottom of th stairs and lied down. We had the ceremony but we didnt even listen to the priest we did our vows but other then that we just looked into each others eyes. I placed the silver wedding band on her newly manicured ring fingure and she did the same to me. Then we kissed and walked out together. We got into a big white limo and went to our reception. We dance and partied and then went to the airport where we spent our time cuddling and taking pictures. Then we got into a priviet plane. When in the plane we changed and laied next to each other in the bedroom on the plane. I soon got ontop of her and started kissing her sweet lips.

"Are you ready to become my mate", I asked. I watched as she nodded so I said forget the foreplay and I quickly got us naked and positioned myself at her entrance.

"This is going to hurt", I said looking her in the eyes.

"I know", she said I looked deeper and saw that she was ready so I slowly pushed in I felt her dig her nails into my back as I reached her hymn. I quickly pulled out and slammed back in.

"Dammnit your so fucking tight", I grounded out through my teeth.

"Faster Sessho", she scream and did as was told. I went at it harder harder and faster and faster then I flipped her onto her stomach and forced myself back into her tight hole. She moaned and screamed my name and then she came. As I was about to also so I sat her down in my nap so I had a clean view of her neck. I bent my head down and when my seed started to flow into her hot wet tight pussy I bit down in her neck marking her as mine. I started to shiver and my dick got bigger and her pussy got tighter. I turned her around but never raising her off my dick. We would be stuck until I am sure she gets pregnant.

"We are going to be stuck for a while I whispered to her. As my arms were wrapped around her waist and hers around my neck as she still shivered and so did I we were covered in sweat and we were stuck together. After a few hours I felt my dick shrink down and I slid out of her. I looked down at her and smiled then I feel asleep next to her. But before I did I looked under the covers at her stomach I could see a little pudge there. It wasnt big but it wasnt small either by the time we are back home it will be almost time for her to deliver. I smiled and listened to her deep breathing and the heart beat of a inu pup.

"I love you good night", I said as I kissed her stomach then her and went to sleep.

AN: SHOULD I CONTINUE OR NOT??


End file.
